Trois Ans
by Aline
Summary: [complète] Et si Jenny n'était pas vraiment morte et refaisait surface dans la vie de Giles après trois longues années ?
1. Une Ombre du Passé

Trois Ans...

---------------------

Auteur: Aline

Email: Les personnages de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, de la Fox, de Mutant Enemy et de tout plein d'autres gens que je ne connais pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter, je les rendrai dès que j'en aurai terminé avec eux – dans le meilleur état possible.  
Les paroles citées tout au long du texte sont extraites de la très belle chanson "That's Me," interprétée, écrite et composée par Tara MacLean et disponible sur son album "Silence".

Résumé: Et si Jenny n'était pas vraiment morte et refaisait surface dans la vie de Giles après trois longues années ?

Date de création: Mars 2004

Rating: PG-13

Personnages principaux: Rupert Giles, Jenny Calendar

Spoilers: Saisons 2-5

Note: L'intrigue principale se situe dans le courant de la saison 5 – quelque part avant l'épisode "The Body" – mais des événements qui se sont produits depuis le courant de la saison 2 sont relatés au moyen de flash-backs.  
Je tiens également à préciser que mes connaissances concernant la culture et les traditions des Roma Kalderash sont vraiment insignifiantes, je vous serais donc infiniment reconnaissante de vous montrer indulgents à l'égard des nombreuses erreurs que j'ai probablement commises...

---------------------

Chapitre I  
**Une Ombre du Passé**

Février 1998 

Un nuage se glissa devant la lune, privant pendant quelques instants le ciel nocturne de sa lumière. Profitant de cette obscurité soudaine, trois ombres se détachèrent d'un bosquet d'arbres et avancèrent lentement à travers les pierres tombales. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient en silence, sans faire le moindre geste, l'instant propice pour accomplir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus de si loin. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de temps et que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne devaient en aucun cas être surpris. La Tueuse était passée par-là en début de soirée, comme elle le faisait probablement toujours lors de sa patrouille quotidienne. Mais la nuit semblait plutôt calme et dépourvue de manifestations paranormales particulières, aussi doutaient-ils qu'elle ne revienne par-ici.

"Nous y sommes," déclara l'homme qui marchait en tête au bout de quelques minutes.

Tous trois s'immobilisèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers une pierre tombale qu'ils devinaient davantage qu'ils ne la voyaient.

"Vous êtes sûrs que ça va marcher ? demanda l'un des deux autres.

Un léger tremblement dans sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Il est trop tard pour avoir des doutes," répliqua sèchement l'homme qui les avait conduits jusque là. "Il ne peut de toute façon pas y avoir d'erreur, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois toutes les données moi-même. Si nous ne le faisons pas ce soir, nous n'en aurons probablement jamais plus l'opportunité."

Au même instant, un rayon de lune traversa les nuages, éclairant d'une pâle lueur les mots gravés sur la pierre blanche et froide qu'ils contemplaient.

"C'est pourquoi nous devons faire vite", reprit-il à voix basse tout en levant un regard soucieux vers le ciel. "Nous avons peu de temps, commencez à creuser !"

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux autres s'emparèrent des pelles qu'ils avaient emportées et entreprirent de retirer la terre qui recouvrait la tombe fraîchement refermée. Pendant ce temps, celui qui semblait être leur chef alluma deux bougies qu'il disposa de part et d'autre de la pierre puis reprit place face à elle. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, le déroula et commença à lire lentement les mots qui y figuraient. Il s'agissait d'une vieille langue utilisée autrefois par les membres de son clan et que seuls quelques anciens avaient aujourd'hui la faculté de comprendre. Mais il importait peu que les mots qu'il psalmodiait n'aient aucun sens pour lui ni pour aucun de ses deux compagnons. Il connaissait leur pouvoir et savait qu'à travers lui la volonté de son peuple s'accomplirait bientôt.

Comme il achevait la lecture du texte du rituel, un souffle d'air froid fit frémir les branches des arbres alentour, les flammes des bougies vacillèrent pendant quelques secondes puis s'éteignirent simultanément.

---------------------

21 février 2001

Giles referma la porte du Magic Box avec un soupir de soulagement. Le dernier client venait de s'en aller et il pouvait enfin considérer sa journée comme terminée, ou presque. Depuis deux ou trois semaines, il avait l'impression que la boutique ne désemplissait plus, et il était bien conscient que la Saint-Valentin, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, en était en partie responsable. Il avait totalement perdu le compte du nombre de philtres d'amour et de poupées vaudoues qu'on lui avait réclamés dernièrement. D'un doigt, il écarta le rideau qui masquait la fenêtre à côté de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil distrait au-dehors. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la ville depuis déjà trois jours et, d'après les nuages noirs et menaçants qui obscurcissaient le ciel, elle n'était encore pas prête de s'arrêter.

"C'est dingue, hein toute cette pluie…" fit remarquer Buffy en suivant son regard.

"Mmmm," se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans accorder la moindre attention à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci échangea un regard avec Willow et Alex puis se tourna à nouveau vers son observateur.

"Oh, Giles, vous savez, ils viennent d'ouvrir une sorte de boîte underground à la sortie de la ville, ça vous dirait de m'y accompagner ?"

"Mmmm," répondit-il à nouveau, sans la regarder.

Il laissa retomber le rideau et, se détournant de la porte, il s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel Anya avait déjà entrepris de vérifier le contenu de la caisse.

"Je peux vous demander sur quelle planète vous vous trouvez et quand vous avez l'intention de redescendre parmi nous ?"

Giles releva la tête, surpris, et se tourna vers Buffy. De toute évidence, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui parlait.

"Buffy, tu… tu me disais quelque chose ?"

La jeune fille réprima un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je m'entraîne encore ce soir ?"

"Je… hum, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller patrouiller un peu, et de rentrer chez toi…"

"Patrouiller ? Je sais que vous allez me répondre que les vampires se contrefichent de la météo, mais est-ce que vous avez vu le temps qu'il fait ?"

"Tu as deviné juste, c'est exactement ce que je te réponds. À ma connaissance, la pluie n'a jamais empêché aucun vampire ou démon d'attaquer et de massacrer de pauvres innocents."

"Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je m'entraîne ?" insista la jeune fille. "Je me sens un peu fatiguée, vous savez, je suis sûre que ça me ferait beaucoup de b…"

"Je te l'ai dit, pas ce soir !"

Buffy dévisagea son observateur avec étonnement, et il comprit qu'il avait élevé la voix.

"J'ai des… hum, des choses à faire," reprit-il d'un ton plus modéré.

Tout en parlant, il s'empara de deux livres qu'il avait déposés sur le comptoir plus tôt dans la soirée et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique sans donner la moindre explication supplémentaire sur la nature des "choses" en question. Buffy le suivit un instant des yeux avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

"J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a, en ce moment", soupira-t-elle. "Il est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Bizarre ?" demanda Alex. "Tu veux plus bizarre que d'habitude ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il a l'air d'être constamment dans la lune, il n'écoute pas la moitié de ce que je lui dis… Et je ne parle même pas de son humeur ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas…"

"Tu sais," intervint Willow en levant les yeux des feuilles de notes qu'elle révisait, "il ne va jamais très bien à cette… à cette période de l'année…"

Buffy haussa les épaules.

"Je sais bien que la Saint-Valentin est une fête particulièrement déprimante pour ceux qui n'ont personne avec qui la passer, mais tout de même, c'était il y a pratiquement dix jours… "

"Je ne parlais pas de ça, Buffy…"

La jeune femme jeta à son amie un regard perplexe. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion et, de toute évidence, Alex non plus.

"De quoi alors ?"

"Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ça fera trois ans après-demain que… que mademoiselle Calendar est morte…"

Buffy baissa les yeux. Elle avait imaginé que son observateur était inquiété par un quelconque problème lié à Gloria et à la nouvelle Apocalypse qu'ils se préparaient à devoir affronter tôt ou tard mais, à aucun moment, elle n'avait pensé que cela ait eu un rapport avec la perte tragique dont il avait été victime trois ans plus tôt.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était… enfin…" murmura-t-elle.

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce, et ne fut rompu que lorsque Anya, qui avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille tout en faisant ses comptes, prit la parole.

"C'est qui, cette mademoiselle Calendar ?" demanda-t-elle.

Buffy, Alex et Willow échangèrent un regard, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit.

"Et bien quoi ? Vous avez tous perdu votre langue ?"

"C'était notre prof d'informatique, quand nous étions au lycée," articula finalement Willow. "Enfin, nous _pensions_ que c'était notre prof d'informatique… En fait, c'était une bohémienne chargée de surveiller Angel, pour qu'il ne perde pas son âme à nouveau. Elle et Giles s'entendaient très bien, d'une certaine manière je crois qu'ils sont sortis ensemble quelque temps…"

"D'une certaine manière ?"

"C'était un peu compliqué entre eux. Et tu connais Giles, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à parler de ce genre de choses… Toujours est-il que quand il a connu ses vraies origines, il lui en a beaucoup voulu… Elle a décidé de retrouver le sort pour rendre son âme à Angel, en partie pour se racheter je pense… Malheureusement, Angel l'a su et il… il l'a tuée, juste avant qu'elle n'y parvienne…"

"Oh", répliqua Anya. "Ça explique les bouteilles de scotch que j'ai trouvées planquées entre deux cartons, là-derrière."

"Giles planque de l'_alcool_, ici ?"

Buffy se tourna avec anxiété dans la direction de l'arrière-boutique.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vu Giles en train de boire, c'était juste avant qu'on ne découvre qu'un démon qu'il avait créé cherchait à le tuer… Vous croyez que je devrais aller le voir ? Peut-être qu'il… qu'il a besoin d'en… parler…"

"Franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait envie que tu te mêles de ça," répondit Alex.

"Je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser se lamenter sur son sort, tout seul dans son coin ! Et avec du scotch, en plus !"

"Je crois qu'Alex n'a pas tort, tu sais," renchérit Willow à voix basse. "Il a sûrement besoin d'être un peu seul…"

Buffy hocha silencieusement la tête. Ses amis avaient probablement raison, elle le savait. Cela ne l'empêchait néanmoins pas de s'inquiéter pour Giles, ni de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pour quelle raison il semblait ne pas aller très bien depuis quelques jours. Et, par-dessus tout, elle regrettait de ne pouvoir lui apporter aucun réconfort, alors que depuis plus de quatre ans, il avait toujours été là pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin.

"Très bien", soupira-t-elle finalement. "Mais j'aimerais _vraiment_ pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui…"

Willow déposa doucement sa main sur celle de son amie et lui adressa un sourire qui manquait cruellement de conviction.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," répondit-elle. "Je suis sûre que Giles reprendra très vite le dessus. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre."

Buffy ne répondit rien, mais tourna à nouveau son regard vers la pièce où Giles se trouvait.

---------------------

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Giles émergea du Magic Box. Il avait soigneusement attendu que Buffy, Willow, Alex et Anya aient quitté le magasin avant de mettre le nez hors de l'arrière-boutique. Il était pleinement conscient qu'ils avaient des raisons de se poser des questions quant à son comportement de ces derniers jours – peut-être même de se faire du souci pour lui – mais il ne tenait pas à devoir justifier son attitude auprès d'eux. Rupert Giles n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à ouvrir facilement son cœur, et tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il s'était installé dans cette ville ne l'incitait aucunement à adopter un autre comportement.

Il tourna au coin d'une rue et s'engagea dans une petite allée mal éclairée, s'abritant de la pluie au moyen d'un journal. Il savait qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'utiliser son temps libre à faire des recherches concernant Gloria et la Clé, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui et d'affronter une fois de plus la solitude pesante qui l'y attendait. Il supportait cela sans trop de difficulté le reste de l'année, mais, en ce moment, il en était tout simplement incapable. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient attachés. Beaucoup trop.

Il avança d'un pas rapide sur une centaine de mètres, puis s'arrêta devant une petite porte dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un large container à ordures. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans un bar à l'atmosphère sombre et malsaine. Une musique aux sonorités étranges était jouée par un vieux juke-box situé à l'autre bout de la pièce et la fumée de cigarette qui saturait l'air lui arracha une quinte de toux. Giles jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de prendre la direction du bar. Comme à son habitude, il prit place à une extrémité, aussi éloigné que possible des autres clients. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie que quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, lui adresse la parole.

Giles attendit quelques minutes avant que la serveuse, une fille d'une vingtaine d'année au teint blafard et aux yeux globuleux, viennent prendre sa commande.

"La même chose que d'habitude ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Il hocha vaguement la tête en guise de réponse, et la serveuse s'éloigna un instant pour revenir munie d'un verre de whisky. Giles sortit un billet de dix dollars de son portefeuille et le déposa sur le comptoir. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'arrêtait ici presque tous les soirs en rentrant du Magic Box et, plus d'une fois, il n'en était sorti qu'à l'approche du matin. Il s'empara du verre, le porta à ses lèvres et avala une longue gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais ce fut à peine s'il y prêta attention. Il reposa le verre devant lui et s'accouda au comptoir, la tête dans les mains. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement s'était écoulé lorsqu'il sentit une main lui effleurer l'épaule. Il se redressa brusquement et dévisagea avec surprise la ravissante jeune femme qui le regardait en souriant.

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt le tabouret vide situé à côté de lui.

Giles haussa les épaules.

"Bien sûr," grommela-t-il.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son verre sans plus accorder la moindre attention à la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Etait-ce donc trop demander ?

"Je vois que vous n'avez pas l'air d'humeur très bavarde," reprit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. "Ça ne fait rien, je parlerai pour deux. Apportez-moi la même chose," ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main à la serveuse.

Elle attendit en silence que la jeune fille lui apporte son verre puis se tourna à nouveau vers Giles.

"Vous savez, cela fait plusieurs soirs que je vous observe depuis l'autre côté du bar, je pensais que vous finiriez par me remarquer…"

Elle s'interrompit le temps d'avaler une gorgée du liquide doré qui emplissait son verre avant de reprendre :

"Je suis d'ailleurs un peu déçue que ça n'ait pas été le cas. Mais vous ne semblez pas avoir le moral, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être égayer un peu votre soirée…"

Elle lui adressa un sourire équivoque que Giles feignit de ne pas avoir vu. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette inconnue cesse cette mascarade ridicule et retourne s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de lui. Ne réalisait-elle donc pas combien elle était grotesque ? Il n'avait ni envie ni besoin de la compagnie de qui que ce soit en ce moment, et particulièrement pas de celle d'une femme.

"Vous avez l'air tellement seul… N'y a-t-il donc rien que je puisse faire pour que vous vous sentiez mieux ?" reprit-elle.

Giles était sur le point de lui demander de s'en aller, avec autant de calme et de politesse dont il serait capable de faire preuve, lorsqu'il sentit une main effleurer son genou. Il se tourna brusquement vers sa voisine pour constater que celle-ci ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Si tu veux," murmura-t-elle en adoptant un ton presque obscène, "on peut aller continuer cette conversation chez moi…"

C'en était trop. Giles se redressa vivement et s'écarta d'elle. Elle lui adressa un regard qui se voulait séducteur mais qui lui donna en réalité plutôt envie de vomir. Il tourna les talons et quitta le bar aussi rapidement que possible, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Lorsqu'il eut parcouru quelques mètres dans l'allée sombre et déserte, il s'immobilisa. Il avait laissé le journal qui lui avait servi à se protéger de la pluie à l'intérieur, et il était déjà pratiquement trempé. Il reprit rapidement sa marche, hâtant le pas autant qu'il en était capable. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent : rentrer chez lui aussi rapidement que possible et ne plus devoir penser à rien.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour parcourir la distance qui séparait le bar de son domicile. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements mouillés, passa un survêtement et s'écroula sur le canapé, épuisé. C'était presque devenu une habitude, depuis quelque temps. À cette période de l'année, il évitait autant que possible de monter dans sa chambre à coucher. Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Mais son esprit était en effervescence et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne parvienne finalement à s'endormir.

---------------------

_Caught in a mirror_  
_Looking through sympathetic eyes_  
_I'll come to the conclusion_  
_That believers are sinners in disguise_  
_And I was blind_

---------------------

Elle se leva, marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre et promena un instant son regard au-dehors. La pluie tombait toujours à verse et les épais nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel ne laissaient aucune place à la clarté de la lune. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ce moment ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Les mois, les années, elle en avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps déjà. Les longues journées, depuis ce jour où elle s'était éveillée, déboussolée et brisée, dans son pays natal, ne lui avaient semblé supportables que grâce à l'espoir de revenir ici et de pouvoir envisager de reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était avant qu'on ne la lui arrache violemment et injustement. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle approchait enfin de son but, elle sentait une boule lui nouer l'estomac avec toujours plus de force.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était arrivée et, jusque-là, elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver le courage de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel. Et si elle avait pris une mauvaise décision ? Revenir coûte que coûte lui avait toujours semblé la seule chose à faire mais, à présent, le doute et la crainte l'envahissaient peu à peu. Jamais elle n'avait tellement cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressentirait en la voyant. Jusque-là, la réponse lui avait toujours paru on ne peut plus évidente. Mais en arrivant dans cette ville où elle avait passé une des plus belles – et des plus tristes – années de sa vie, elle réalisait à quel point le temps avait passé. Trois ans. Une éternité.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde, et elle en premier, si seulement… _Ça suffit_, s'ordonna-t-elle. Il ne servait à rien qu'elle continue à se torturer ainsi l'esprit. Pendant trois ans, elle avait vécu dans les remords et les regrets. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, pour autant qu'elle trouve en elle le courage de tenter sa chance. _à suivre..._


	2. Réminiscences

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline_

---------------------

Chapitre II  
**Réminiscences**

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, en cherchant la provenance, mais le couloir sombre dans lequel il se trouvait paraissait parfaitement désert. Il reprit lentement sa marche, l'oreille et l'œil à l'affût du moindre son ou mouvement suspect. Un cri étouffé résonna dans le silence pesant et il s'immobilisa.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Il demeura aussi silencieux et immobile que possible, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il attendit quelques instants, et il lui sembla entendre des pas précipités dans un corridor proche de celui où il se trouvait.

"Jenny ?"

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvint à définir exactement, une sensation de malaise s'empara de lui et il eut subitement l'impression de suffoquer. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate et pressa le pas.

"Jenny ? Jenny où est-tu ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi…"

Son cœur frappait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose se passait, il en était à présent certain. Et Jenny était en danger. Il s'arrêta à nouveau, la respiration haletante, tentant désespérément de localiser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais plus aucun bruit n'était perceptible. Une goutte de sueur perla à son front.

"Jenny, s'il te plaît…"

Il s'interrompit brusquement, retenant sa respiration. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose. Un courant d'air traversa le couloir et une voix lui parvint, à peine audible, comme si quelqu'un avait chuchoté à son oreille.

"Rupert…"

"Jenny ? Jenny, est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Une silhouette frêle de femme se dessina alors à quelques mètres de lui, sans qu'il parvienne toutefois à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais, au même instant, le décor qui l'entourait s'évanouit et, sans qu'il comprenne comment il était arrivé là, il se retrouva chez lui, au rez-de-chaussée de son appartement. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. La chaîne stéréo jouait un air de Puccini et une bouteille de champagne trônait sur la table. Machinalement, son regard se porta sur l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Des roses et des bougies étaient disposées sur les marches.

"Seigneur, pas ça…" souffla-t-il.

Était-il donc condamné à revivre cet instant atroce encore et encore ? Lentement, il avança en direction de l'escalier. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver en haut et, même s'il refusait de subir ça une nouvelle fois, quelque chose en lui le poussait à monter malgré tout. L'ascension des quelques marches lui sembla durer une éternité. Ses jambes étaient en plombs et chaque pas lui demandait un effort colossal. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'étage, il réalisa que la musique s'était arrêtée. Un silence pesant planait à présent dans la pièce. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et se tourna lentement vers son lit. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle était là, étendue, la tête légèrement tournée vers lui. Un détail cependant attira son attention ; ses paupières étaient closes et sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, au rythme lent de sa respiration. Il la contempla un instant, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle paraissait si heureuse, si paisible. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Giles, et au même moment, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle sourit à son tour.

"Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps," murmura-t-elle.

Il fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre, mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir auprès d'elle, elle disparut, le laissant seul dans la chambre.

---------------------

Mai 1998

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et ni la lune, ni aucune étoile n'était visible dans le ciel chargé de nuages. L'homme avançait d'un pas rapide, peu impressionné par l'obscurité épaisse qui enveloppait la forêt. Après une demi-heure de marche environ, il s'immobilisa. Il avait atteint une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle s'élevait une cabane en bois. Il la rejoignit rapidement, frappa trois coups brefs à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, pénétra à l'intérieur. La maisonnette était composée d'une pièce unique, mesurant au maximum une vingtaine de mètres carrés. Au centre, on avait tracé un large cercle blanc à l'intérieur duquel une vieille femme psalmodiait des vers dans une langue ancienne, entourée de bougies parfumées. Il l'observa quelques minutes puis porta son regard vers le fond de la pièce. Une jeune femme se trouvait là, étendue sur une fine couchette d'herbe et de paille, profondément endormie.

"Quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné," déclara l'homme en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers la vieille femme.

Celle-ci se tut instantanément, se tourna vers lui et le toisa de ses petits yeux brillants.

"Vous voyez bien que tout ça ne sert à rien !" s'exclama-t-il. "Ça fait plus de soixante jours, elle aurait dû se réveiller depuis longtemps !"

"Vous connaissiez les risques," grogna la vieille femme. "Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre bien avant d'entreprendre cet acte de folie."

Elle s'interrompit et posa les yeux sur le corps endormi de la jeune femme.

"Tout a fonctionné pour le mieux," reprit-elle. "Au-delà de toute espérance… Mais une telle entreprise prend du temps, ramener une personne du royaume des morts ne s'effectue pas en un jour. Faites donc preuve d'un peu de patience. Elle vit, son cœur bat. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez, non ?"

"Qu'importe que son corps vive si son âme ne trouve pas le chemin du retour ? Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore prendre ?"

"Un jour, une semaine, un an. Personne ne peut le prédire, pas même moi."

"Vous n'avez donc rien vu ?"

"Le futur est incertain," répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse. "Des événements décisifs sont sur le point de se produire. Nul n'est en mesure de savoir à quoi ressemblera le monde demain…"

"De quoi parlez-vous ? Quel rapport est-ce que ça…"

Mais la vieille femme ne l'écoutait plus. La tête baissée, elle avait recommencé à chanter à voix basse tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. L'homme poussa un profond soupir puis il tourna les talons et quitta la cabane.

---------------------

22 février 2001

Giles se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. _Un rêve_, songea-t-il. _Ce n'était rien qu'un rêve_. Il se redressa avec difficulté, le dos courbaturé d'avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il rêvait d'elle. Cette fois-ci, cependant, n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes. D'habitude, il arrivait toujours trop tard, uniquement pour la trouver telle qu'il l'avait découverte ce soir-là.

Il se leva à contrecœur et prit la direction de la salle de bains. L'horloge suspendue au mur du salon lui indiqua qu'il était dix heures passées et qu'il avait par conséquent déjà plus de deux heures de retard. Il soupira en songeant qu'il s'agissait déjà de la troisième fois rien que depuis le début de la semaine, lui qui était d'habitude toujours si ponctuel. Anya et les autres finiraient inévitablement par se poser des questions, en admettant que ça ne soit pas déjà le cas. Connaissant les enfants, ils ne manqueraient pas de lui poser une pléiade de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, constata au passage qu'il avait plus mauvaise mine encore que la veille, s'habilla rapidement et quitta son appartement. Lorsqu'il arriva au Magic Box, Anya était occupée avec un client hésitant entre deux articles.

"Bien sûr, celui-là coûte un peu plus cher," expliquait-elle avec un peu trop de conviction. "Beaucoup plus cher, en fait. Mais vous ne serez pas déçu, les résultats sont bien meilleurs qu'avec l'autre, cette camelote bon marché… Oh tiens, bonjour Giles ! Vous avez bien dormi ?"

"Bonjour, Anya," se contenta de grogner Giles en réponse.

Il rejoignit le comptoir d'un pas rapide et feignit de s'intéresser au carnet de comptes qu'Anya avait déposé dans le tiroir situé sous la caisse enregistreuse, bien que ce fût en réalité le cadet de ses soucis.

"Je peux vous poser une question ?" lui demanda Anya après que le client dont elle s'occupait eût quitté la boutique.

"Et bien, j'imagine que tu le feras même si je te dis que non," répondit Giles sans lever les yeux vers elle.

"Exact. Je me disais que, puisque vous avez le droit d'arriver en retard à peu près tous les matins, je pourrais partir un peu plus tôt, cet après-midi. À quatre heures, par exemple."

"Bien sûr, fais comme tu veux…"

"Vous êtes sérieux ? Oui, bien sûr que vous êtes sérieux, vous êtes toujours sérieux. Surtout en ce moment, vous n'avez pas particulièrement l'air d'humeur à rigoler."

Giles releva la tête et dévisagea la jeune fille.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Vous êtes plutôt grognon depuis quelques jours. Mais c'est pas grave, Willow dit que c'est en rapport avec…"

"Anya, merci, ça suffit. Je ne suis pas, heu, grognon, et même s'il s'agissait effectivement de la vérité, et bien ça ne regarderait que moi. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend."

Sur ce, il reposa le carnet qu'il tenait toujours à la main, tourna les talons et disparut une fois de plus dans l'arrière-boutique. Anya poussa un profond soupir et haussa les épaules.

"Et après il ose prétendre ne pas être grognon," maugréa-t-elle, tout en se remettant au travail.

Giles ne se montra guère de toute la journée. De temps à autre, il émergeait de la remise le temps de chercher un ou deux livres, puis retournait s'isoler à l'arrière du magasin, généralement sans avoir prononcé une seule parole à l'adresse d'Anya. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la réprimander, comme il en avait l'habitude, au sujet des remarques parfois déplacées dont elle faisait bénéficier les clients. Lorsque Alex passa la chercher en fin d'après-midi, il s'étonna que Giles lui ait accordé si facilement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

"Tu sais, je crois que Buffy avait raison, hier. Sauf qu'il est pas juste bizarre, il est carrément inquiétant !"

"Ça lui passera," rétorqua Anya en haussant les épaules.

Elle referma la caisse enregistreuse avec un claquement sec et sortit de derrière le comptoir.

"Pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est d'imaginer le désordre qu'il risque de mettre dans les comptes… J'ai passé une heure à tout recompter la dernière fois…"

---------------------

_And if you ask me  
__I'll keep saying that I'm fine  
__So just don't ask_

---------------------

Un courant d'air la fit frissonner et elle resserra son manteau sur sa poitrine. Les nuits californiennes étaient douces comparées à celles de la forêt roumaine où elle avait passé les trois dernières années, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait en cet endroit lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait poussée exactement à venir ici. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle avait ressenti le besoin pressant de sortir, de quitter cette chambre d'hôtel où elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à un endroit où elle voulait se rendre en particulier et avait marché au hasard à travers la ville, évitant soigneusement les lieux trop fréquentés. Elle ne s'était arrêtée qu'en atteignant l'entrée de l'un des nombreux cimetières de Sunnydale et avait hésité quelques minutes avant d'y pénétrer, sans être certaine toutefois qu'elle désirait réellement voir ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Elle arpenta les allées désertes qui séparaient les tombes pendant plusieurs minutes, sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction elle se dirigeait et lorsqu'elle se figea finalement, le sang se retira de son visage. Elle se trouvait devant une pierre tombale blanche, sur laquelle se détachaient quelques lettres formant un prénom et un nom qui avaient, autrefois, été les siens. Au pied de la pierre reposait un bouquet de roses passées. Une seule personne pouvait les avoir laissées là, et un sourire amer se dessina sur les traits de la jeune femme. _Alors il n'a pas oublié_, songea-t-elle avec tristesse et gratitude à la fois.

Pendant toutes ces années, jamais elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui et à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre si le destin n'avait pas cruellement décidé de les séparer à l'instant même où elle avait à nouveau entrevu la possibilité d'un avenir commun.

Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle, réalisant d'un seul coup qu'elle avait été suffisamment stupide pour ne pas avoir emporté de quoi se défendre en cas de besoin. Elle savait pourtant mieux que quiconque quel genre de rencontres indésirables une personne se promenant seule, de nuit et qui plus est dans un cimetière pouvait faire dans cette ville.

"Tu es perdue, ma jolie ?"

La jeune femme effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même et aperçut la silhouette d'un homme de forte stature se détacher d'un groupe d'arbre. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer et fit quelques pas en arrière.

"On ne t'a donc jamais dit qu'un endroit comme celui-ci n'est pas très fréquentable, à cette heure de la nuit ?"

Il avançait dans sa direction, et un rayon de lune lui permit d'entrevoir les traits terrifiants de son visage. Elle réprima un cri d'horreur et tourna les talons pour s'enfuir mais son pied se prit dans une racine qui dépassait du sol, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur la terre humide. La créature qui s'approchait d'elle émit un rire guttural.

"C'est presque trop facile," grogna-t-il.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme fonctionnait à cent à l'heure tandis que le souvenir obscur d'une expérience similaire, survenue des années plus tôt, s'imposait douloureusement à sa mémoire. Elle se releva rapidement, jeta un regard derrière elle et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Le vampire qui la poursuivait s'avéra néanmoins beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, et il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour la rattraper. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bandage qu'elle portait au poignet. D'un geste brutal, il la força à se retourner et l'immobilisa à l'aide d'une seule main. Elle leva vers lui un regard terrifié. Des images défilaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, tandis que le vampire savourait les quelques secondes précédant l'instant où il achèverait sa victime. Ce furent néanmoins quelques secondes de trop. Dans un ultime effort pour le repousser, elle parvint à libérer l'un de ses bras et asséna à son agresseur un puissant coup dans les côtes. Surpris par cette attaque à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, le vampire poussa un grognement et la projeta violemment à terre. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se relever qu'il était à nouveau sur elle. D'une seule main, il lui saisit brutalement les poignets et lui immobilisa les bras derrière le dos, rendant vaines toutes ses tentatives pour se libérer.

"Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?" grimaça-t-il.

Un sourire sadique déforma ses traits davantage encore. La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et une larme se forma au coin de son œil. Pendant des mois et des mois, elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir été ramenée de l'au-delà. Et à présent, alors qu'elle recommençait peu à peu à retrouver goût à la vie, elle s'apprêtait à la perdre à nouveau, aussi stupidement que la première fois.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes."

Elle ferma les yeux et, au même moment, une vive brûlure se fit ressentir dans son cou, tandis que le monstre y enfonçait avidement ses canines.

---------------------

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ne put retenir un soupir ennuyé. Il était vingt-trois heures et elle n'avait jusque-là rencontré qu'un seul vampire dont elle s'était débarrassée en quelques secondes.

"J'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison," soupira la jeune femme.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui roula jusqu'à la route. Elle avait initialement prévu de ne pas patrouiller davantage qu'une heure, mais Giles avait une fois de plus insisté sur l'importance du devoir qu'elle devait accomplir. Il jugeait qu'elle devait se montrer particulièrement vigilante en ce moment, avec Gloria qui rôdait en liberté, mais elle aurait trouvé plus utile de rester auprès de Dawn afin d'être en mesure de la protéger en cas de besoin.

Elle était sur le point de quitter le cimetière pour rentrer chez elle lorsqu'un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Elle retint son souffle et se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre surgit d'un tombeau. La jeune fille s'arma d'un pieu et s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus lorsqu'elle suspendit brusquement son geste. La créature s'était mise à chantonner et Buffy reconnut immédiatement cette voix.

"Spike ?" s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de l'ombre.

"Tiens, la Tueuse, quelle surprise," répliqua le vampire d'un ton léger en se tournant vers elle. "On ne t'a jamais appris que c'est très impoli de surgir comme ça derrière les gens ?"

"Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'est très impoli de… dévaliser les tombes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

D'un signe de la tête, elle désigna les objets que Spike tenait fermement contre sa poitrine et qu'il tenta vainement de dissimuler.

"Oh, rien du tout. Juste un peu de bric-à-brac que j'ai trouvé là-dedans… Les habitants sont de toute façon trop morts pour en avoir encore l'utilité."

La jeune fille poussa un soupir excédé et reprit sa ronde, sans plus se préoccuper de Spike. Celui-ci ne l'entendait toutefois pas de cette oreille. Il laissa tomber les objets qu'il avait emportés et décida de la suivre.

"Puisque je suis là, je pourrais aussi bien te donner un coup de main pour patrouiller."

"Je me passerai volontiers de ton aide, merci bien."

"Inutile de le prendre comme ça, tout ce que je veux, c'est te rendre service."

"Écoute Spike, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'on me rende service. Et surtout pas toi."

"Je vois. Voilà qui m'apprendra une fois encore à me la fermer. C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être désagréable quand même."

"Je ne suis _pas_ désagréable. C'est toi qui es insupportable. Est-ce que tu ne commences pas à en avoir assez de me suivre partout où je vais ?

"Mais c'est totalement faux, je ne te suivais pas du tout. Je passais par là c'est tout, il faudrait arrêter de te considérer comme le centre de l'Univers !"

"Je ne me… Oh et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, fiche-moi la paix tu v…"

"Chut !"

"Quoi ?"

"Tais-toi, j'ai entendu quelque chose…"

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel.

"C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour…"

La jeune fille s'interrompit. Un grognement sourd venait de retentir, étouffé par la distance, mais la Tueuse l'identifia sur-le-champ. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se précipita dans la direction de laquelle il provenait. Elle sauta par-dessus quelques pierres tombales, contourna un groupe de buissons et aperçut enfin le vampire. Il était déjà penché sur sa victime lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui et le projeta au sol. Surpris, il lâcha sa proie qui roula à plusieurs mètres de lui, inconsciente.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?" s'exclama le vampire.

Il se releva et se tourna vers Buffy, qui se tenait déjà prête pour le combat.

"La Tueuse," grimaça le vampire. "Tu tombes bien fillette, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'action. L'autre était une proie beaucoup trop facile, ça n'avait rien d'amus…"

Il n'eut pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase. La jeune fille lui asséna un puissant coup de poing en plein visage, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois à terre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il ne rigolait plus et jeta à la jeune fille un regard et un grognement qui se voulaient tous deux terrifiants.

"Tu sais ce qu'il y a de particulièrement énervant avec toi ?" lui demanda Buffy, loin de se laisser impressionner par son adversaire. "C'est que tu parles beaucoup trop !"

Le vampire se jeta violemment sur elle, mais elle esquiva agilement son attaque et, entraîné par son poids, il mordit à nouveau la poussière.

"Alors, tu fais moins le fier maintenant hein ?"

Le combat qui s'ensuivit ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. Si le vampire s'était certes avéré posséder une grande force, il manquait singulièrement de souplesse et d'agilité et se révéla un adversaire sans grande surprise; lorsque Buffy lui porta le coup final, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir à peine eu le temps de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle passa rapidement une main sur ses vêtements pour en retirer la terre et la poussière, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où la victime du vampire avait été projetée. Celle-ci avait repris ses esprits et tentait avec difficulté de se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit la jeune fille.

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais lorsqu'elle fut debout, leurs regards se croisèrent et Buffy laissa échapper un cri de surprise. La jeune femme la dévisagea avec effroi pendant quelques secondes puis, sans même prendre la peine de la remercier, elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le cimetière en courant. Buffy demeura immobile pendant quelques instants, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était impossible, tout simplement inconcevable. Et pourtant… Elle prit alors d'un seul coup conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta finalement sur une pierre tombale déjà usée sur laquelle elle parvint à déchiffrer deux mots : Jennifer Calendar.

_à suivre..._


	3. Seconde Chance

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline_

---------------------

Chapitre III  
**Seconde Chance **

23 février 2001

"Tu es vraiment sûre qu'on doit faire ça ?"

"Il est trop tard pour avoir des doutes, Will."

"Mais tu pourrais très bien t'être trompée… Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faisait nuit, peut-être qu'il s'agissait juste de quelqu'un qui… qui lui ressemblait…"

"Willow, j'ai déjà tiré pas mal de gens des griffes de vampires, et je t'assure que les seuls qui s'enfuient sans demander leur reste sont toujours ceux qui ont soit quelque chose à se reprocher, soit quelque chose à cacher. Et puis il y a la tombe, la date… Ça ne _peut pas_ être une coïncidence !"

Willow poussa un profond soupir mais n'ajouta rien et elle suivit silencieusement Buffy et Alex à travers les pierres tombales. Elle leur avait raconté sa rencontre de la veille dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, en prenant toutefois soin que Giles ne l'entende pas. Elle était parfaitement consciente du fait que, si Mlle Calendar était effectivement en vie et de retour à Sunnydale, il serait le premier concerné, mais elle refusait de lui donner de faux espoirs avant d'être parfaitement certaine qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour cela était de vérifier si elle se trouvait ou non dans le cercueil situé sous la tombe portant son nom. Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre au cimetière le soir même, accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas revenue ici," soupira Willow tandis qu'ils atteignaient la tombe de Mlle Calendar.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien. Après la mort de leur professeur d'informatique, Buffy s'était sentie pendant longtemps rongée de remords et, hormis une ou deux fois pour accompagner Giles, elle n'avait jamais trouvé la force de se rendre sur sa tombe. Willow, en revanche, était venue s'y recueillir plusieurs fois par mois pendant longtemps.

"Tu penses _vraiment_ qu'elle peut être encore en vie ?" questionna Alex en se tournant vers Buffy. "Je ne mets pas en doute ce que tu as vu, mais ça me semble tellement… surréaliste… Après tout, Giles lui-même l'a trouvée, ce jour-là, et nous étions à son enterrement…"

Buffy baissa les yeux vers la pierre tombale.

"Je sais," souffla-t-elle. "Crois-moi, j'ai autant de mal que toi à y croire… D'un autre côté, j'ai déjà vu tellement de choses "surréalistes" depuis que je vis ici, plus rien ne m'étonne vraiment…"

Les trois amis demeurèrent côtes à côtes pendant quelques instants, aucun d'eux n'ayant la force de dire quelque chose et encore moins d'entreprendre le travail déplaisant pour lequel ils étaient venus.

"Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de faire ça," murmura finalement Willow, incapable de détacher son regard de la pierre. "Imaginez que ça ne soit pas elle du tout que tu as vue hier et que… qu'elle…"

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de la jeune sorcière et Buffy acheva sa phrase à sa place.

"Qu'elle soit là-dedans ?"

Willow hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"J'y ai pensé," avoua Buffy. "En fait, je n'ai pas pensé à grand chose d'autre depuis qu'on a décidé de venir… C'est pour ça que j'ouvrirai le cercueil seule, je crois que ça vaut mieux…"

Alex et Willow hochèrent la tête en silence. Ils auraient préféré que leur amie ne se charge pas de ça seule, mais chacun d'eux se sentait reconnaissant à l'idée de ne devoir dans aucun cas supporter la vue de la dépouille d'une personne qu'ils avaient côtoyée régulièrement pendant plusieurs mois.

Buffy prit une profonde inspiration puis, se munissant d'une des pelles qu'ils avaient emportées, s'avança vers la tombe, retira le bouquet de roses qui se trouvait toujours là et se mit à creuser avec détermination. Alex et Willow échangèrent un regard et se joignirent à leur amie. Ils œuvrèrent ainsi en silence pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bois vermoulu du cercueil apparaisse dans le trou qui s'ouvrait désormais à leurs pieds. Willow ferma les yeux et recula instinctivement de plusieurs mètres. Buffy et Alex continuèrent de creuser, les mains de plus en plus moites, et ne s'interrompirent que lorsque le cercueil fut suffisamment dégagé pour que la jeune femme puisse l'ouvrir.

"Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux faire ça ?" demanda Alex en se tournant vers elle.

"Non," se contenta de répondre Buffy avant de se laisser tomber dans le trou qu'ils venaient de creuser.

Alex garda un instant les yeux rivés au sol mais, lorsqu'il vit le couvercle se soulever peu à peu, il détourna le regard. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsque la voix de Buffy lui parvint à nouveau.

"C'est vide."

Alex se retourna aussitôt et se pencha pour aider Buffy à remonter tandis que Willow laissait échapper une exclamation de joie. À présent qu'elle était certaine de ne pas risquer de se trouver nez à nez avec la dépouille de Mlle Calendar, la jeune sorcière se précipita presque en courant vers ses deux amis.

"Tu en es sûre ?" demanda Alex, ne réalisant la bêtise de sa question qu'après l'avoir posée. "Soit gentille Buffy," ajouta-t-il, "oublie ce que je viens de dire."

La jeune fille ne semblait toutefois pas avoir vraiment prêté attention à la remarque de son ami. Elle continuait de fixer le cercueil vide d'un regard troublé.

"Buffy, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Willow en s'approchant d'elle.

"Le cercueil n'était plus scellé," répondit la Tueuse. "Il a déjà été ouvert…"

"Tu veux dire qu'elle… qu'on l'a… ramenée ?"

Buffy acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et se tourna vers Willow.

"Est-ce que c'est possible ?"

"Et bien, une résurrection est quelque chose de très difficile à accomplir, et de très risqué aussi… Mais de nombreux peuples primitifs connaissaient les rituels permettant de rappeler les âmes de l'au-delà et de ramener le corps à la vie… Il faudrait que je fasse quelques recherches, mais j'imagine que si le peuple de Mlle Calendar a été capable de rendre son âme à Angel, ils doivent tout à fait être en mesure d'effectuer un rituel de résurrection… Est-ce qu'elle paraissait… normale quand tu l'as vue hier ?"

"Elle avait l'air terrorisé…"

"Plutôt normal pour quelqu'un qui vient de risquer de se faire tuer par un vampire… Pour la seconde fois en plus," fit remarquer Alex.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Elle a eu l'air terrorisé lorsqu'elle m'a vue… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle avait vraiment l'intention qu'on découvre la vérité aussi… tôt…"

"Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Giles ?"

Buffy secoua vivement la tête.

"Pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord savoir pour quelle raison exactement elle est revenue et surtout pourquoi elle se cache… Si elle est en ville, elle doit forcément dormir quelque part… J'appellerai les hôtels demain matin."

"Ce qui m'intrigue", reprit Willow d'un air évasif, "c'est qu'ils y soient arrivé après tout ce temps… Trois ans, c'est tout de même très long…"

Buffy haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le cercueil de Mlle Calendar était vide, elle s'était sentie infiniment soulagée. Mais elle réalisait à présent tout ce que cela impliquait et un sentiment intense de malaise l'envahissait peu à peu.

"Il est tard," murmura-t-elle, le regard dans le vague.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle s'empara à nouveau de la pelle qu'elle avait déposée sur le sol quelques minutes plus tôt et entreprit de refermer le trou qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

---------------------

Juin 1998

Un rayon de lune filtrait à travers les volets de bois qui obstruaient les fenêtres. Hormis cela, aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce sombre et froide dont elle n'était pas sortie depuis tant de jours qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Chaque journée s'écoulait, similaire à la précédente, généralement sans même qu'elle ne reçoive la moindre visite.

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, dont elle connaissait chaque recoin par cœur. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison elle se trouvait là et pourquoi on lui interdisait de sortir. Tout était flou dans sa tête, et les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait semblaient remonter à des mois. Elle se remémorait vaguement la vie qu'elle avait menée avant de se retrouver ici, ainsi que la terreur et la douleur violente qu'elle avait ressenties avant que tout s'éteigne pendant un temps indéfinissable. Lorsqu'on l'avait finalement dérobée aux ténèbres, elle s'était retrouvée ici, totalement isolée au milieu de nulle part.

Elle s'immobilisa près de la fenêtre et tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fissures des volets. Mais une nuit d'encre enveloppait la forêt au milieu de laquelle elle se trouvait et elle ne distingua rien d'autre que les silhouettes massives et menaçantes des arbres. La jeune femme frissonna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était habituée à demeurer éveillée durant toute la nuit pour ne s'endormir qu'avec les premières lueurs du matin. L'obscurité la rendait nerveuse et le moindre bruit retentissant dans les bois suffisait à la faire sursauter.

Un craquement retentit à l'extérieur, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers la porte, le cœur battant la chamade, et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une clé tourner dans la serrure. La porte pivota alors lentement sur ses gonds et la silhouette imposante d'un homme se dessina dans l'entrebâillement, éclairé par la lueur vacillante d'une bougie qu'il tenait à la main. Elle le dévisagea un court instant puis recula instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'individu qui se tenait face à elle. Jusque-là, la seule personne à être venue rompre sa solitude était la vieille femme qui lui apportait ses repas.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, glissa la clé dans la poche de son long manteau et déposa la chandelle sur la petite table située à sa droite. Puis, toujours sans prononcer la moindre parole, il s'avança lentement dans sa direction. Un capuchon masquait partiellement son visage, mais la jeune femme devinait néanmoins des traits durs et sévères, et un irrépressible sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle.

"Répondez-moi !" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

"Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions," se contenta de rétorquer l'inconnu d'une voix sèche.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il aurait été totalement inutile de tenter de s'enfuir.

"Et cesse de t'agiter," ajouta l'homme avec un sourire narquois. "Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Pas après toute la peine que nous nous sommes donné pour te ramener !"

"Me ramener ? Me ramener d'où ? Et où suis-je ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me donner la moindre réponse ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de réponses. Tu es chez toi. Et jamais plus nous ne te laisserons repartir. Nous avons fait cette erreur une fois, mais crois-moi, nous ne la commettrons pas à nouveau."

"Je… je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

Pour qui cet homme se prenait-il ? De quel droit la gardait-il enfermée ici sans même vouloir lui dire qui il était et pour quelle raison elle se trouvait là ? Elle supportait tout ça depuis déjà trop longtemps et sentit la terreur laisser peu à peu la place à une violente colère.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de me séquestrer comme vous le faites !"

"Tu te trompes, Janna. Nous avons beaucoup plus de droits que tu ne l'imagines. Tu devais accomplir ton devoir, et tu as échoué. Ta rédemption n'aura rien de facile, ni d'agréable. Enyos n'aurait pas approuvé. C'était un sentimental, et heureusement pour moi, pour nous, il n'est plus en mesure d'intervenir dans nos décisions depuis bien longtemps."

Il s'interrompit et, voyant l'air décontenancé qu'affichait la jeune femme, un sourire satisfait déforma ses traits.

"Tes souvenirs sont encore vagues et imprécis," ajouta-t-il. "Ils te reviendront bientôt, et tu comprendras de quoi je veux parler."

Ses paroles demeurèrent totalement dépourvues de sens pour la jeune femme mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander de s'expliquer, il avait quitté la cabane, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui, la laissant seule avec ses interrogations.

---------------------

_And when you see me  
__I'll keep flashing that winning smile  
__Cause that's my mask_

---------------------

24 février 2001

Trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte. Jenny hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Instinctivement, ses doigts se portèrent à sa gorge et elle s'assura que le pansement rudimentaire qu'elle avait confectionné masquait bien les deux petites plaies résultant de l'attaque du vampire, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et abaissa lentement la poignée. Elle s'était attendue à cette visite dès l'instant où elle avait regagné son hôtel après sa rencontre avec Buffy, deux nuits auparavant. Bien qu'elles ne se fussent trouvées face à face que très brièvement, elle savait la jeune Tueuse très perspicace et ne doutait pas qu'elle découvrirait rapidement la vérité. Les deux femmes s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes puis, sans rien dire, Jenny fit un pas en arrière, invitant la Tueuse à entrer. Celle-ci pénétra dans la petite chambre et Jenny referma derrière elle.

"Alors c'était donc vrai…" murmura Buffy en se tournant à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

"Comme tu peux le voir…"

"J'ai eu du mal à y croire mais… Comment ?"

"Buffy, c'est compliqué et…"

"Vous étiez morte ! Et d'un seul coup, vous êtes de nouveau là, aussi vivante que… que quelqu'un qui n'est jamais mort ! Je crois que vous nous devez bien quelques explications."

"Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, vous n'auriez pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon…"

"Navrée que vos petits plans aient été contrariés, vraiment. Ça ne change pas grand-chose au problème."

Jenny poussa un profond soupir et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

"Vous… vous vous êtes fait mal ?" s'enquit Buffy.

D'un signe de la tête, elle désigna le bandage qui enveloppait le poignet gauche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Je me suis blessée il y a quelques jours, rien de très grave… Buffy, à qui… à qui en as-tu parlé ? Est-ce que… est-ce que Giles…"

Elle fut incapable d'achever sa phrase. Pendant les semaines qui avaient précédé son retour à Sunnydale, elle n'avait cessé de se demander comment elle s'y prendrait pour révéler la vérité à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, mais n'avait jamais trouvé de solution satisfaisante. Elle n'avait toutefois rien envisagé de pire que le fait qu'il puisse l'apprendre par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Alex et Willow sont au courant. Giles ne sait rien, on a jugé qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, Willow… elle m'a dit de vous transmettre ses salutations…"

"Merci," répondit Jenny sans chercher à réprimer un soupir de soulagement. "Merci beaucoup, Buffy…"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous," s'empressa toutefois d'ajouter la jeune fille. "Mais pour lui. Je sais combien il a souffert pendant toutes ces années et je ne voulais surtout pas lui donner de faux espoirs."

Jenny hocha la tête.

"Je comprends."

"Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?"

"Trois jours."

"Et depuis combien de temps… Depuis combien de temps ils vous ont… ramenée ?"

"Trois ans."

Buffy eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Trois _ans_ ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Buffy, je t'en prie. Je te l'ai dit, c'est… ce n'est de loin pas aussi simple que ça pourrait le paraître… Je comprends que tu te poses des questions mais… Je crois que Rupert a le droit d'être le premier à savoir…"

La jeune fille s'abstint de toute réponse. Elle ne savait guère que penser de tout ça. Une part d'elle commençait vaguement à entrevoir la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Mlle Calendar mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment désagréable qu'elle ne se montrait pas entièrement honnête vis-à-vis d'eux.

"Et quand est-ce que vous comptez lui en parler ?" lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Jenny tourna nerveusement les yeux vers la fenêtre.

"Je n'en sais rien," avoua-t-elle. "Je crois que je voulais attendre le meilleur moment, mais je commence à me dire qu'il n'y en aura probablement jamais un qui conviendra mieux qu'un autre… Je crois que j'ai dû penser un millier de fois à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire, comment lui expliquer…"

"Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis… depuis que… Enfin je veux dire, _il_ a changé…"

"Je m'en doute. Mais il n'est pas le seul…"

Buffy se rapprocha lentement de Jenny et déposa timidement une main sur celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle, décontenancée et surprise par ce geste.

"Vous devriez aller le voir aussi rapidement que possible," murmura Buffy. "Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, j'ignore comment il le prendra mais… Je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux et que, encore maintenant, vous lui manquez… On n'en a jamais discuté mais… je sais qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là… En fait…"

La jeune fille hésita un court instant et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'était pas venue ici avec l'intention d'avoir cette conversation. Néanmoins, elle avait à présent le sentiment d'avoir gardé tout cela trop longtemps sur le cœur et les remords vieux de trois ans, qu'elle avait jusque-là conservés secrètement dans un coin de sa tête, ne demandaient plus qu'à sortir.

"En fait," reprit-elle, "je crois qu'aucun de nous ne se l'est pardonné…"

"Buffy…"

"Non, laissez-moi terminer. On a été injuste avec vous, _j'ai_ été injuste… Ce qui s'est passé, avec Angel, ce… je n'avais pas le droit de vous blâmer, ce n'était pas votre faute…"

"Mais c'était plus facile pour toi de considérer que j'étais responsable," acheva Jenny. "J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas Buffy, je comprends… Mais je te remercie."

Elle s'interrompit un instant avant d'ajouter :

"Écoute Buffy, je conçois tout à fait que tu puisses te poser des questions concernant mon retour ici mais je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est racheter les erreurs que j'ai commises et essayer de repartir de zéro."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et un vague sourire flotta sur son visage.

"Je n'ai probablement pas la moindre idée de ce que vous avez dû traverser pendant ces trois années, mais j'espère sincèrement que tout se passera comme vous le souhaitez. Pour vous et pour lui…"

Sur ce, Buffy déclara qu'elle avait un cours qui commençait une demi-heure plus tard et qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en aille. Elle se leva pour quitter la pièce mais, à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, Jenny la rappela.

"Oh, Buffy," dit-elle en s'approchant de la jeune fille. "Il y a une chose… Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aurais un service à te demander…" 

_à suivre..._


	4. Rayna

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline_

---------------------

Chapitre IV  
**Rayna**

Août 1998

"Nous y sommes."

L'homme qui la précédait s'immobilisa à quelques pas de l'entrée d'une cabane située au cœur du village. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe d'avancer. Janna s'exécuta et, d'un pas mal assuré, rejoignit la porte et en abaissa la poignée. Elle pénétra dans une pièce froide et inhospitalière, à l'ameublement sommaire et à l'intérieur de laquelle régnait une forte odeur de renfermé. L'homme la suivit à l'intérieur et laissa tomber sur le sol poussiéreux le sac contenant les rares affaires qu'on lui avait remises.

"Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ?"

L'homme se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Plusieurs mois s'étaient à présent écoulés depuis son retour, et c'était la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait dans sa langue maternelle et non en anglais. Un rictus satisfait déforma ses traits.

"Je constate que tu commences à comprendre," dit-il simplement, sans répondre à sa question.

Sans rien ajouter, il pivota sur ses talons et fit demi-tour, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Janna promena lentement son regard autour d'elle et réalisa qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour connaître cette pièce par cœur. Sur sa droite se trouvait un lit aux draps sales et froissés à côté duquel se tenait une petite table de nuit surmontée d'une lampe à huile. Une large table en bois massif et une petite cheminée de pierre occupaient à elles seules l'autre côté de la pièce et, sur le mur du fond, s'ouvrait une porte étroite, dont la jeune femme constata rapidement qu'elle était fermée à clé. Une unique fenêtre, munie d'épais barreaux d'acier, lui permettait d'entrevoir les caravanes et les maisons rudimentaires qui entouraient sa nouvelle demeure. Tandis qu'elle jetait un œil au-dehors, elle croisa le regard d'une vieille femme assise en tailleur à même le sol, devant sa caravane. Janna s'empressa aussitôt de tirer le rideau troué qui se balançait à côté de la fenêtre. Sous aucun prétexte elle n'offrirait à qui que ce soit la joie de la contempler, prisonnière de sa cage.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir, s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol poussiéreux. Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque celui qu'elle considérait comme son geôlier lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait installée dans un endroit plus confortable que la cabane où elle avait jusque là été enfermée, elle avait entrevu avec espoir la possibilité d'échapper à la surveillance constante dont elle était l'objet. Cependant, il lui apparaissait à présent avec clarté que ce "déménagement" n'avait pour seul but que de leur permettre de la surveiller d'encore plus près. Et elle se doutait que cela n'était pas sans rapport avec le fait qu'elle avait récemment réussi à réunir une partie de ses souvenirs et à reconstituer avec plus ou moins de précision les événements qui avaient précédé son arrivée ici. Elle avait commis l'erreur de révéler ce détail à l'homme qui la séquestrait et il semblait désormais plus déterminé que jamais à l'empêcher coûte que coûte de s'en aller.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la petite maison, mais tout son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle avait l'impression que toute forme d'énergie l'avait désertée. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement elle se trouvait ici, dans ce pays dont elle se souvenait à présent qu'il avait été le sien, autrefois, et ne savait pas davantage combien de temps encore elle y serait retenue prisonnière. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais osé poser directement la question, craignant bien trop la réponse qu'on lui donnerait. Une larme perla à sa paupière et elle l'essuya du revers de la main, relevant brusquement la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse abattre, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Toute sa vie, elle avait été obligée de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle trouverait un moyen de quitter cet endroit lugubre, même si ça devait lui prendre du temps.

---------------------

24 février 2001

Buffy jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de l'horloge suspendue au mur derrière Anya. Après sa visite à l'hôtel et sa conversation avec Mlle Calendar, elle s'était directement rendue au Magic Box, espérant y trouver son observateur. Celui-ci n'avait cependant toujours pas montré le moindre signe de vie, alors que midi approchait.

"Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent, d'être à ce point en retard ?" demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers Anya.

Celle-ci leva les yeux du magazine qu'elle parcourait distraitement et dévisagea la Tueuse pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre de qui elle parlait.

"Oh, non, les autres jours il arrive quand même vers neuf ou dix heures," répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. "Il faudrait vraiment que j'envisage de lui demander une augmentation, quand je pense à tout le…"

Buffy se leva brusquement, sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il est en retard _tous_ les jours ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Oh pratiquement oui. Depuis une semaine, un peu plus. Ça lui passera."

"Et tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt ?"

"Pour quoi faire ? Tu comptes peut-être aller le tirer de force de chez lui ?"

Buffy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais préféra finalement s'en abstenir. Sans rien ajouter, elle attrapa son sac et quitta la boutique d'un pas décidé. Giles n'apprécierait très certainement pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il allait mal, et elle ne supportait plus de continuer à le regarder souffrir sans essayer de l'aider. Et puis, elle avait fait une promesse à Mlle Calendar et elle était bien décidée à la tenir.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la jeune fille pour atteindre la maison où résidait Giles. Les rideaux de chaque fenêtre étaient tirés et, à en juger par la quantité d'enveloppes qui débordaient de sa boîte aux lettres, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de relever son courrier. Buffy hésita un instant avant de gravir les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa énergiquement contre le lourd panneau de bois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

"Giles, c'est moi," cria-t-elle à travers la porte. "Ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes là !"

Elle réalisa alors que, en réalité, elle n'en savait rien du tout. Son instinct la poussa néanmoins à ne pas rebrousser chemin trop rapidement. Elle dut insister pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre finalement des bruits de pas dans l'entrée. Une clé tourna dans la serrure et le visage de Giles apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Instinctivement, la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière ; elle s'était attendue à ce que son observateur semble mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, mais l'indifférence qu'elle lut sur ses traits l'effraya bien davantage que s'il s'était mis à crier. Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers ce que Willow avait dit, quelques jours auparavant. D'après elle, il traversait chaque année cette période avec la même difficulté… Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne se soit jamais aperçue de rien avant aujourd'hui ?

"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Buffy ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Sans rien répondre, la jeune fille tenta de pousser la porte afin de l'obliger à la laisser entrer, mais elle constata qu'il avait tiré la chaînette, l'empêchant d'ouvrir davantage.

"Giles, il faut qu'on parle, laissez-moi entrer !"

"Je suis désolé mais je suis relativement occupé en ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps de…"

"Je me fiche éperdument que vous ayez le temps ou non ! Je vous ai attendu toute la matinée à la boutique, je crois être en droit de m'inquiéter et de vouloir m'assurer que vous allez bien !"

"Comme tu peux le voir, je vais parfaitement bien ! Et maintenant si tu voulais bien…"

Il tenta de refermer la porte, mais la jeune fille la retint d'une seule main, sans quitter son observateur du regard. Il avait les traits tirés et elle devina aisément qu'il n'avait probablement pas passé une bonne nuit.

"Buffy, s'il te plaît… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter… Pas, pas maintenant…"

"Écoutez, je comprends que vous traversiez une mauvaise période, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous enfermer chez vous et rejeter l'aide de vos amis…"

"Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais m'aider… Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'on me fiche un peu la paix…"

"Et bien moi, je suis persuadée du contraire… Écoutez, je vous laisserai tranquille, mais il y a une chose qu'il faut d'abord que vous me promettiez…"

Giles lança à la jeune fille un regard excédé accompagné d'un profond soupir, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête. Il lui aurait accordé à peu près n'importe quoi pour qu'elle veuille bien s'en aller. À sa grande surprise, Buffy plongea alors dans son sac, duquel elle sortit un calepin et un stylo. Elle griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de papier quadrillé puis l'arracha du bloc, le plia en deux et le lui tendit par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il voulut le déplier pour lire ce qu'elle avait y inscrit, mais elle l'interrompit.

"J'ai noté là-dessus l'heure et le lieu d'un rendez-vous. Je veux que vous me promettiez que vous vous y rendrez. Je vous assure que c'est extrêmement important… Giles je vous en prie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande…"

Giles dévisagea la jeune fille avec stupéfaction. Il aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'enfantillages mais, face au regard implorant qu'elle avait posé sur lui, il ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Un sourire se dessina sur les traits de la Tueuse, et elle pivota sur ses talons pour faire demi-tour. Giles referma la porte, intrigué par le comportement de la jeune fille, puis déplia le morceau de papier qu'elle lui avait remis. Comme elle le lui avait dit, il ne comportait rien d'autre que le numéro d'une rue où il devait se rendre à dix-huit heures. Il secoua légèrement la tête froissa le billet et le laissa tomber dans la corbeille à papier. Il ignorait pour quelle raison Buffy semblait accorder tant d'importance à ce rendez-vous, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rencontrer qui que ce soit en ce moment.

---------------------

Octobre 1998

Il commençait tout juste à faire jour lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tirée de son sommeil par le cliquetis de la clé qui tournait dans la serrure. Elle se redressa, surprise de recevoir de la visite de si bonne heure. Son étonnement s'accrut davantage encore lorsque, à la place du visage de l'homme qui était désormais devenu son unique visiteur, apparut celui d'une vieille femme dont les traits lui semblèrent vaguement familiers. Instinctivement, Janna eut un mouvement de recul mais la vieille femme la rassura d'un sourire bienveillant.

"Ne crains rien," lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. "Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Tu peux me faire confiance."

Janna ignorait pour quelle raison elle accorderait sa confiance à cette parfaite étrangère mais, à nouveau, le sentiment de l'avoir déjà rencontrée s'empara d'elle et elle sentit chaque muscle de son corps se détendre instantanément.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, sans quitter sa visiteuse du regard.

Celle-ci avait remis la clé de la cabane dans la poche de sa tunique et s'avança en boitillant vers la large table située de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aussitôt, Janna se précipita hors de son lit, passa son bras sous celui de la vieille femme et l'aida à s'installer sur une chaise.

"Mon identité n'a guère d'importance," se contenta de répondre la vieille. "Ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que j'ai pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici. Cette visite ne sera d'ailleurs que de courte durée, je préfèrerais que Kralis ne l'apprenne pas, il s'arrangerait très certainement pour que je ne puisse pas revenir…"

"Kralis ?"

"L'homme qui t'a ramenée ici."

Janna crut percevoir une pointe de mépris dans la manière dont la vieille femme avait prononcé ces quelques mots et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire soulagé. Si cette femme n'appréciait pas cet individu, cela signifiait qu'elle avait une alliée. Elle devina en outre aisément qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son véritable nom et qu'il s'était probablement lui-même rebaptisé ainsi. Le choix de ce patronyme en disait d'ailleurs long sur les ambitions que cet homme nourrissait ; en Romani, la langue de son peuple, Kralis signifiait "roi". La jeune femme tira une chaise et s'assit face à sa visiteuse.

"De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?"

"De rien en particulier, pas pour l'instant du moins… Il est encore trop tôt pour… Non, peu importe. Je tenais à m'assurer en personne que tu allais bien."

La jeune femme ne cacha pas la surprise et la déception que lui causèrent les propos de son interlocutrice. D'après l'air grave et déterminé qu'arborait son visage, elle s'était attendue à autre chose que de vagues questions sur sa santé.

"Je… Je vais bien," bredouilla-t-elle.

"C'est faux, j'en suis parfaitement consciente," soupira la vieille femme.

Une profonde tristesse sembla alors s'abattre sur elle et Janna eut l'impression qu'elle venait de vieillir de dix ans en l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire ça," continua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. "C'était une erreur, jamais ils n'auraient dû…"

"Jamais ils n'auraient dû faire quoi ?"

La vieille femme releva les yeux vers Janna et un profond soupir fit trembler ses épaules.

"Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…" souffla-t-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre : "J'ai entendu dire que tu avais commencé à retrouver une partie de tes souvenirs. Quelles sont les toutes dernières choses dont tu te rappelles, avant le jour où tu t'es retrouvée ici ?"

Janna jeta à sa visiteuse un regard intrigué. Pourquoi cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'intéressait-elle ainsi à elle ? Méfiante, elle fut tentée de lui répondre que ça ne la regardait pas mais se ravisa finalement. Cette femme faisait de toute évidence partie des Anciens de la tribu, et lui tenir tête n'aurait pas été particulièrement prudent.

"C'est très flou," reconnut-elle. "Je me souviens vaguement que je me trouvais à l'école où je travaillais… Quelque chose s'est passé, quelqu'un était là… Je, je n'arrive plus à déterminer exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression de ressentir à nouveau la même peur qu'à ce moment-là… J'ignore pour quelle raison, mais j'étais terrorisée…"

"C'est tout ?"

Janna répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Elle avait déjà, à de nombreuses reprises, tenté de se concentrer uniquement sur ces événements afin de les faire rejaillir de son subconscient. Néanmoins, à chaque essai, elle sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines de telle sorte qu'elle était obligée de s'efforcer de penser à autre chose. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ce jour-là, elle se doutait que ça n'avait pas dû être agréable.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," soupira la vieille femme, la tirant de ses pensées. "Tu ignores tout des circonstances qui t'ont conduite ici… C'est probablement mieux, pour l'instant. Un jour où l'autre, il faudra que tu le saches…"

Janna fut tentée de lui demander pourquoi ce jour ne serait pas aujourd'hui, mais elle se ravisa. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible la poussait à faire aveuglément confiance à la vieille femme et, si celle-ci estimait que le moment de forcer certains souvenirs à lui revenir à la mémoire n'était pas encore venu, sans doute avait-elle raison. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de tourner pensivement la tête vers la fenêtre, geste que la vieille femme ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Janna et un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens", dit-elle d'une voix douce et amère à la fois. "Nous ne sommes malheureusement que trop peu à désapprouver les agissements de Kralis. Et même si la majorité de la tribu pensait comme nous, les autres n'oseraient probablement jamais s'opposer à lui. Certains chefs gagnent le respect grâce à leur bravoure ou leur sagesse. Lui l'a obtenu par la peur. Il a prouvé de quoi il était capable en te ramenant ici et rares sont ceux qui auraient le courage de s'opposer ouvertement à un homme qui a osé défier les dieux et la nature et en sortir vainqueur. Si tu souhaites recouvrer ta liberté, tu ne peux malheureusement compter sur personne d'autre que sur toi-même. Tu seras obligée de gagner sa confiance, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il faut qu'il pense que tu as fini par accepter ton sort et que tu regrettes sincèrement chacune des erreurs dont il te juge coupable. Ça ne sera sans doute pas toujours facile pour toi, et il faudra du temps mais… ce n'est qu'un homme, après tout. Et il en faut parfois peu pour qu'un homme se laisse aveugler par le charme d'une jolie femme."

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Janna hocha légèrement la tête. Bien que l'idée de devoir se rapprocher de cet individu qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout lui donnât la nausée, elle s'efforcerait de suivre à la lettre les conseils de la vieille femme.

"J'aurais sincèrement aimé que les choses se soient passées autrement", soupira celle-ci en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Janna entre les siennes. "Les erreurs que nous avons commises par le passé sont toutefois irrémédiables, et la seule chose à faire est de s'assurer qu'elles ne se répètent pas. Il va maintenant falloir que je te laisse", ajouta-t-elle, "sans quoi quelqu'un finira par s'apercevoir de mon absence. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Je reviendrai te voir aussi tôt que possible."

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la vieille lui intima le silence d'un signe de la tête. Elle se leva lentement, en s'appuyant sur son bâton et traversa lentement la pièce. Janna la suivit jusqu'à la porte.

"Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom", dit-elle simplement tandis que la vieille femme glissait la lourde clé dans la serrure.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un dernier sourire.

"Je m'appelle Rayna", ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

_à suivre..._


	5. Toute la Vérité

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline _

---------------------

Chapitre V  
**Toute la Vérité **

Mars 1999

Un pâle soleil hivernal brillait dans le ciel tandis que Janna marchait en compagnie de la vieille Rayna à la lisière de la forêt. Elles étaient parties de bonne heure ce matin-là pour ramener des plantes médicinales et la jeune femme savourait chaque seconde de ce semblant de liberté. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la première visite de la vieille femme, près de six mois plus tôt. Dès le lendemain, Janna s'était appliquée à mettre en pratique les recommandations qu'elle avait reçues et, si Kralis s'était tout d'abord montré surpris face à ce changement dans le comportement de la jeune femme, les efforts de celle-ci avaient rapidement commencé à porter leurs fruits. Comme Rayna le lui avait prédit, il semblait s'être quelque peu adouci à son égard et son regard n'était plus tout à fait aussi méprisant qu'auparavant. Au bout de quelques mois, lorsque Rayna avait demandé l'autorisation de recourir à l'aide de sa protégée pour la préparation de différents remèdes dont elle avait hérité les secrets de sa mère, il avait d'abord hésité un court instant avant d'accepter, partiellement convaincu par les arguments que la vieille femme lui avait présentés. Janna avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle certaines coutumes ancestrales propres à son peuple et cela ne pourrait se faire si elle demeurait éternellement cloîtrée dans la cabane miteuse qui était devenue sa maison.

"Quelle garantie ai-je qu'elle ne profitera pas de la première occasion pour s'échapper et retourner là-bas ? Je vous imagine très mal lui courir après pour la rattraper."

"Je connais bien des moyens que tu ignores pour garder quelqu'un auprès de moi", rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche. "Janna ne s'enfuira pas."

La jeune femme dut jurer sur l'esprit de chacun de ses ancêtres qu'elle ne ferait effectivement rien de pareil, et il avait fini par donner son accord, malgré sa réticence. Depuis, Rayna venait la chercher pratiquement tous les matins et toutes deux passaient plusieurs heures par jour à arpenter la forêt tout en discutant. Les connaissances de la vieille femme semblaient presque infinies, et au fil de leurs conversations, Janna fut obligée de reconnaître que ces longues années qu'elle avait passées loin de son pays natal lui avait fait oublier les valeurs et les traditions qui étaient les leurs depuis des centaines d'années. Toutefois, bien que l'amitié de la vieille femme se soit rapidement révélée une importante source de réconfort, son ancienne vie lui manquait toujours plus cruellement au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire. Elle évoquait souvent avec nostalgie l'indépendance qui était sienne à cette époque, les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés et les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises, ainsi qu'un homme qu'elle avait aimé davantage que n'importe qui jusque-là. Rayna se contentait généralement de hocher la tête avec une bienveillance teintée de tristesse ; Janna lui rappelait tellement sa fille, décédée des années plus tôt…

"Vous semblez soucieuse…" fit remarquer Janna tandis qu'elles reprenaient le chemin du village.

Le soleil était déjà bas, et la température avait chuté rapidement.

"Je suis inquiète", répondit la vieille femme sans donner davantage de précisions.

"À quel sujet ?"

Rayna tourna la tête vers son elle. Habituellement, personne au sein de la tribu n'aurait osé interroger un Ancien de la sorte.

"A ton sujet", avoua-t-elle néanmoins.

Elle savait que cette réponse amènerait inévitablement une pléiade de questions supplémentaires, mais elle n'avait que trop longtemps gardé cela pour elle.

"À _mon _sujet ? Quelles raisons avez-vous de vous inquiéter ?"

La vieille femme poussa un profond soupir et demeura silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

"Tu as fait des efforts considérables durant ces derniers mois. Je pense que tu commences à bien t'adapter à ta nouvelle vie ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Janna hocha la tête, mais accompagna ce geste d'un imperceptible haussement des épaules qui, aux yeux de Rayna, trahissait incontestablement son manque de conviction.

"Cependant", reprit-elle, "je sens que ton cœur est troublé et que tu ne parviens pas à trouver la paix. Tu penses toujours beaucoup à l'existence que tu menais là-bas."

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, mais la jeune femme se sentit obligée de confirmer les dires de Rayna d'un nouveau signe de la tête.

"C'est plus fort que moi", reconnut-elle. "Je sais que je dois me montrer patiente, sans quoi je pourrais tout faire échouer… J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, j'en garde de merveilleux souvenirs et j'ai souvent pensé revenir ici un jour, mais pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions… Ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi là-bas me manque plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer et…"

"Et ?"

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quand je pourrai enfin repartir et retrouver tout ce que je chérissais là-bas…"

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et Rayna devina que c'était à un homme qu'elle faisait allusion.

"C'était donc ça", soupira la vieille femme. "Évidemment, j'aurais dû y penser…"

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'immobilisa. Le village n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres et elle ne tenait pas à être entendue par un ou l'autre des habitants qui se serait probablement aussitôt empressé d'aller tout répéter à leur chef. Elle se tourna vers Janna et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle sentait que la jeune femme avait besoin de réconfort.

"Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te sembler injuste et cruel, mais je refuse de te voir bâtir des rêves qui jamais ne pourront devenir réalité. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement mais il va falloir te faire une raison… Janna, ta vie est ici désormais… tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas… Ou du moins, tu ne peux pas aller retrouver cet homme qui hante tes rêves…"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

La jeune femme retira brusquement ses mains de celles de Rayna et lui lança un regard incrédule. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pendant tous ces mois, elle avait pensé que la vieille femme était de son côté, qu'elle la comprenait et la soutenait… Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi stupide ? Elle ne savait après tout rien de cette femme, hormis qu'elle faisait partie des Anciens de la tribu et qu'elle semblait connaître beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais d'un simple signe de la main, Rayna lui intima le silence.

"Je comprends ton désarroi", dit-elle. "J'aurais dû deviner plus tôt quelles étaient tes intentions, mais j'imagine que je me suis laissée aveugler… Il n'était nullement prévu que tu apprennes cela de ma bouche, je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour toi que tu finisses par le découvrir par toi-même, quand le moment serait venu… Il est des souvenirs si difficiles à supporter que nous les enfouissons au plus profond de nous-même et…"

"Ou voulez-vous en venir ?" l'interrompit Janna avec impatience. "Vous me dîtes que je n'ai pas le droit de retourner là-bas et ensuite vous me parlez de mes souvenirs… Quel rapport est-ce que ça a ? Et quelle loi m'interdit d'aller rejoindre l'homme que j'aime ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette tribu !"

"Il ne s'agit pas de lois ou d'interdictions… Janna, pour cet homme comme pour tous ceux que tu as connus là-bas, tu es morte depuis plus d'un an…"

À ces mots, la jeune femme se sentit prise de vertiges et fut contrainte de s'asseoir dans l'herbe humide du bord du chemin. Rayna se pencha lentement vers elle et prit place à ses côtés. Janna ne chercha pas à se retirer lorsqu'elle déposa sa main sur la sienne ; elle était bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Alors c'était donc ça. Elle comprenait à présent mieux la sensation de suffocation qui s'emparait d'elle chaque fois qu'elle tentait, en vain, d'évoquer ses derniers souvenirs. Ainsi que le voile de ténèbres qui avait enveloppé sa mémoire pendant si longtemps. Tout devenait clair, à présent.

"Comment…" articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Sa gorge était affreusement sèche et elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Rayna dut achever sa question à sa place.

"Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu as été assassinée. Par un vampire."

Rayna n'eut pas besoin de préciser le nom du vampire en question. Libérés de l'enveloppe qui les retenait prisonniers au plus profond d'elle-même, les souvenirs affluaient désormais à la mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle revoyait son visage monstrueux, penché au-dessus des flammes qui jaillissaient des restes de son ordinateur. Elle revoyait la haine qui déformait davantage encore ses traits tandis qu'il la pourchassait à travers les couloirs désespérément déserts de l'école. Elle revoyait ce regard satisfait qu'il avait posé sur elle à l'instant même où elle avait compris que tout était terminé. Et, par-dessus tout, elle ressentait cette peur immense et inexprimable qui l'avait assaillie lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que jamais elle ne mènerait à bien ce qu'elle avait entrepris, que jamais Giles ne saurait ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire… Que jamais il ne saurait combien il avait compté pour elle. Une larme de rage et de douleur se détacha de la paupière de la jeune femme et roula lentement sur sa joue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de faire le tri parmi les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête avant de reprendre la parole.

"Dans ce cas", demanda-t-elle, "comment se fait-il que je sois ici, avec vous ? Je croyais que les rituels de… de résurrection étaient formellement interdits, pour des raisons éthiques et morales qui me semblent évidentes…"

"C'est effectivement le cas. Mais Kralis a voulu prouver ce dont il était capable. Je te l'ai dit, cet homme n'a acquis le respect des membres de notre tribu que grâce à la peur qu'il a réussi à faire naître en chacun de nous… Jamais il n'aurait accédé au statut qu'il a aujourd'hui si ton oncle Enyos était resté en vie. Avant qu'il ne parte pour les Etats-Unis, nous ne le considérions d'ailleurs comme rien d'autre qu'un jeune idiot ambitieux et avide de pouvoir. Malheureusement, il a su nous prouver qu'il n'est pas tout à fait aussi idiot que nous le pensions… C'est un homme intelligent et, avant tout, c'est un homme dangereux. Il prétend vouloir servir les intérêts de notre peuple, alors qu'en réalité, seul lui importe ce que ses actes peuvent lui apporter personnellement… Je lui ai pourtant répété je ne sais combien de fois qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre…"

La vieille femme s'interrompit quelques secondes et sonda rapidement le visage de Janna afin d'y déceler ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. L'absence de réaction de celle-ci l'étonnait et l'inquiétait ; elle craignait de s'être montrée trop brutale.

"Je regrette d'avoir dû t'apprendre cela", reprit-elle. "Mais je n'en avais pas le choix, j'espère que tu comprends cela…"

Tout en parlant, elle tendit une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Janna, mais celle-ci se retira brusquement.

"Ne me touchez pas", murmura-t-elle.

Sans le moindre regard pour la vieille femme, elle se releva lentement puis, d'un pas hésitant, reprit la direction du village. Rayna la regarda s'éloigner sans tenter de la retenir, mais une vague de tristesse submergea son vieux cœur. Depuis qu'Enyos était mort lui aussi, rejoignant ainsi sa pauvre sœur, Janna était tout ce qui lui restait. Un long soupir secoua ses épaules courbées et elle se redressa à son tour.

---------------------

_Now I don't know what to believe  
__This girl made of steel with her heart on her sleeve  
__Looking for someone to love and leave me_

---------------------

24 février 2001

"Tu penses qu'il va y aller ?"

Buffy haussa vaguement les épaules et plongea le nez dans sa tasse de café fumant. Après avoir quitté Giles, elle avait retrouvé Willow et Tara dans un petit café proche du campus où elles avaient l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'elles avaient un peu de temps entre les cours.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit vraiment en vie", reprit Willow.

Un large sourire illumina les traits de la jeune fille. Buffy savait que son amie avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Mlle Calendar et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète face à l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve. Elle n'était pas parvenue à déterminer exactement les intentions de la jeune femme ni les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à revenir à Sunnydale après tout ce temps et ne voulait pas que son amie soit déçue. Un bref coup d'œil échangé avec Tara lui indiqua que cette dernière partageait son appréhension. La jeune sorcière connaissait parfaitement les risques d'un rituel de résurrection et savait que personne ne pouvait revenir de l'au-delà exactement tel qu'il y était allé. La résurrection provoquait une déchirure d'une violence extrême et, pour peu que le rituel n'ait pas été effectué par quelqu'un possédant suffisamment de connaissances, les séquelles causées pouvaient s'avérer aussi graves qu'irréversibles. Elle se demandait en outre quel genre de personne s'était risquée à accomplir un tel rituel alors que toutes les lois tacites de l'éthique l'interdisaient. Lorsqu'elle exprima ses craintes à voix haute, Willow se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Mlle Calendar faisait… fait partie d'une puissante tribu gitane", dit-elle. "Ils connaissent des procédés magiques dont nous ne soupçonnons même pas l'existence. Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air d'un zombie quand tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas Buffy ?"

La Tueuse acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête qui ne suffit toutefois pas à chasser son inquiétude. Elle avait beau s'efforcer de se réjouir, elle ne parvenait à se défaire d'un étrange pressentiment qui l'avait assaillie à l'instant même où elle l'avait rencontrée au cimetière. La jeune fille laissa échapper un léger soupir et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle espérait sincèrement s'être inquiétée inutilement et, surtout, avoir eu raison de transmettre à Giles l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous fixé par Jenny.

---------------------

Affalé sur son canapé, Giles relut pour la dixième fois au moins l'adresse qui figurait sur le morceau de papier chiffonné que Buffy lui avait remis. Sur le moment, il s'était senti bien trop en colère d'avoir été dérangé envisager de s'y rendre mais, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé en partie son calme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intrigué. Et le comportement de Buffy, un peu plus tôt, en était tout autant responsable que ce mystérieux rendez-vous en lui-même. La Tueuse s'était conduite de façon curieuse, comme si elle était détentrice d'un secret qu'elle mourrait d'envie de révéler sans en avoir toutefois l'autorisation. Giles poussa un profond soupir et baissa les yeux vers son bracelet-montre. Il était un peu moins de cinq heures et demi de l'après-midi, et le fameux rendez-vous avait lieu une trentaine de minutes plus tard. S'il décidait de s'y rendre, il fallait qu'il parte tout de suite, sans quoi il serait en retard. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis finit par s'extirper de son canapé. Après tout, un peu d'air ne pourrait lui faire aucun mal.

Un vent frais balayait les rues de Sunnydale et le soleil perçait avec difficulté l'épaisse couche de nuages. Il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le billet qu'il tenait à la main puis, après avoir réfléchi au chemin le plus court pour rejoindre le lieu du rendez-vous, il traversa rapidement la route et s'engagea dans une rue parallèle à la sienne. Il n'était pas encore sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision et, à plusieurs reprises, il hésita à rebrousser chemin. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'éprouver une vague curiosité qui le poussa à ne pas faire demi-tour. La ruelle dans laquelle il parvint enfin baignait dans l'ombre et semblait parfaitement déserte. Il avança lentement le long des bâtiments qui bordaient la route, observant attentivement les numéros afin de repérer l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte d'un petit café, au-dessus de laquelle était accrochée une plaquette portant le numéro 412. C'était là, il n'y avait aucun doute. Discrètement, Giles se pencha vers la large fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur l'intérieur de l'établissement et y risqua un bref coup d'œil. Moins d'une dizaine de personnes étaient installées aux tables qui s'offraient à sa vue. L'une d'entre elles était forcément celle qui avait tenu à le rencontrer. Giles se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte d'une main hésitante. Une clochette suspendue au-dessus de sa tête émit un léger tintement et quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers lui. La grande majorité, cependant, sembla ne même pas s'être rendue compte que quelqu'un était entré. Giles scruta rapidement les visages qui l'entouraient, espérant reconnaître l'un d'entre eux, mais aucun ne lui parut familier.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?"

Giles sursauta. Une petite femme rondelette se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine et l'air à la fois fatigué et contrarié de quelqu'un qui a passé une fort mauvaise journée.

"Je, et bien", bredouilla Giles, surpris. "Un de mes amis m'a fixé rendez-vous ici, je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore arrivé…"

"Formidable," grogna la femme. "Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

"Oh… heu, un thé, s'il vous plaît."

La femme tourna les talons et Giles partit s'installer à une petite table située de l'autre côté du café, de façon à se trouver face à l'entrée tout en ayant la possibilité d'observer discrètement les clients déjà présents à l'intérieur. Sur sa gauche, une vieille dame remplissait patiemment une grille de mots croisés, laissant refroidir le contenu de la tasse posée devant elle. Un peu plus loin, un couple de jeunes adultes discutaient avec animation d'un spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un homme seul pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, tout en fixant l'écran avec concentration. Giles poussa un profond soupir et sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'emparer à nouveau de lui. L'horloge accrochée au-dessus du bar indiquait dix-huit heures dix. Si ce rendez-vous avait autant d'importance que Buffy avait voulu le lui faire croire, la personne qui l'avait fixé aurait déjà dû se trouver là. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour repartir, lorsque la femme qui devait être la propriétaire lui apporta son thé. Résigné, il reprit place sur sa chaise et, au même instant, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau.

"Ça fait trois dollars", lui annonça la femme.

Mais Giles ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne parvenait à détacher les yeux de la jeune femme qui venait à l'instant de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Autour de lui, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle… Elle était morte, il le savait, il l'avait vue… Comment pourrait-elle… ? Il ferma les paupières, sachant que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait à nouveau elle aurait disparu. Il avait rêvé tant de fois qu'il la retrouvait, qu'il parvenait à la sauver… Jusqu'au moment où il se réveillait, seul et désespéré dans ce même lit sur lequel il avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais réellement aimée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hésita un court instant avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle se tenait toujours là, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, scrutant nerveusement du regard les visages des personnes présentes à l'intérieur de la pièce, exactement comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui et l'expression de son visage se figea. Giles n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps exactement ils demeurèrent ainsi, parfaitement immobiles, se dévisageant mutuellement sans être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Peut-être une heure, peut-être juste une minute… La femme à côté de lui s'impatientait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance… Plus rien n'en avait, en réalité. Elle fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction et il reprit brusquement ses esprits. Il entendait à nouveau le bruit des conversations autour de lui, ainsi que le soupir exaspéré que poussa la propriétaire du café.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?" grogna-t-elle.

Giles extirpa distraitement un billet de cinq dollars de son portefeuille et le lui tendit sans parvenir à quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

"Jenny ?" murmura-t-il finalement d'une voix tremblante, trahissant malgré lui son émotion.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les traits de la jeune femme et, lentement, elle s'approcha pour venir prendre place sur la chaise située en face de lui.

"Je… Je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais…"

Giles sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Cette voix… Presque maladroitement, il tendit la main vers elle et effleura la sienne du bout des doigts. À cet instant, il eut la certitude que tout cela était bien réel, que cette fois-ci il ne rêvait pas… Il ignorait par quel miracle, il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les formuler.

"Jenny je…" bafouilla-t-il finalement. "Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? Comment… ?"

"C'est moi Rupert", se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

"Comment… ? Tu… enfin je veux dire… Je ne comprends pas…"

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de la jeune femme et elle baissa tristement les yeux. Pendant les mois qui avaient précédé sa fuite, elle avait très souvent tenté d'imaginer leurs retrouvailles, ainsi que ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour expliquer à Giles les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Elle réalisait à présent combien cette tâche se révélerait compliquée. En trois ans, il avait eu le temps de faire son deuil, de l'oublier. N'était-il pas égoïste, après tout, de refaire ainsi irruption dans sa vie ?

"C'est une longue histoire", murmura-t-elle finalement. "Longue et douloureuse… Et je ne suis pas persuadée que cet endroit soit le plus approprié…"

Giles la dévisagea en silence, incapable de faire le tri parmi la multitude de sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en lui. Il aurait voulu être capable de dire quelque chose, de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la faculté de s'exprimer. Tant de temps s'était écoulé, il avait tellement souffert… Pendant des mois, nuit après nuit, il l'avait revue mourir sous ses yeux. Et, à présent, elle était là, juste en face de lui. Vivante. Il ne savait pas comment il était supposé réagir… Il déglutit avec difficulté et prit une profonde inspiration avant de réussir à reprendre la parole.

"C'est toi qui a, qui a choisi ce, cet endroit…" parvint-il finalement à articuler. "Maintenant que je suis là, j'ai tout le temps…"

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre, d'une voix de moins en moins hésitante.

"Doux Jésus, tu étais… enfin je veux dire… Du moins c'est ce que nous avons tous cru… Ce que tout le monde nous a dit…"

"C'était la vérité."

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Tout le monde n'a pas menti, Rupert. J'_étais_ morte… Cette nuit-là… cette nuit-là Angelus m'a bel et bien tuée."

"Mais dans ce cas", bredouilla-t-il, "comment… Comment peux-tu… ?"

"Être là, en face de toi ?"

Giles répondit d'un hochement de tête. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme demeura silencieuse, puis reprit la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

"Il m'a fallu des mois pour réussir à répondre à cette question… Des années ne serait pas exagéré… Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, je n'en ai pas le droit…"

"Jenny…"

"Laisse-moi terminer, je t'en prie… Ce sont ceux de ma tribu qui m'ont ramenée. Un homme en particulier… Pour des raisons qui défient toutes les lois de la morale et de l'éthique. Comme tu le sais, la notion de devoir est particulièrement importante pour ceux de mon peuple… En réalité, rien n'a autant d'importance, il s'agit de la première chose que l'on nous enseigne, avant même le respect à l'égard de nos parents… Et en ayant été incapable d'empêcher ce qui est arrivé à Angel, j'ai gravement manqué au mien…"

"Je sais déjà tout ça, je ne vois pas quel rapport…"

"Rupert… Je te l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire dont j'ignorerai probablement toute ma vie certains détails… Ils savaient que j'avais décidé d'essayer de lui rendre son âme à nouveau, ils auraient pu intervenir à ce moment-là, soit pour me venir en aide soit pour court-circuiter ce que je tentais de faire… La vérité, c'est que malgré toutes leurs connaissances, ils ont préféré me laisser me débrouiller seule… Ils n'avaient pas planifié l'accident, mais j'ai toujours pensé que, dans un sens, ça c'est produit au moment où ça les arrangeait le mieux… Ça a été pour eux l'occasion de me faire payer les fautes qu'ils estimaient que j'avais commises, tout en permettant à cet… homme de faire démonstration au reste de la tribu de l'étendue de son pouvoir…"

Jenny s'interrompit un instant, étonnée elle-même du détachement dont elle parvenait à faire preuve. Jusque là, jamais elle n'avait parlé aussi ouvertement du calvaire qu'elle avait enduré depuis ce jour où Rayna lui avait avoué la vérité, près de deux ans auparavant.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris", articula Giles, "pendant ces trois ans tu étais… tu étais en vie, quelque part…"

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas…"

"Pourquoi nous avoir laisser croire que tu étais morte dans ce cas ?"

L'intonation sèche et froide de sa propre voix le surprit. Il réalisa alors que le bonheur mêlé de stupéfaction qu'il avait éprouvé cinq minutes auparavant s'éclipsait peu à peu pour laisser la place à un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien; celui, amer, de la trahison.

"Si tu me laissais essayer de t'expliquer… Je t'assure que si j'avais pu… Tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer qu'a été ma vie depuis trois ans…"

"Tu crois peut-être que la mienne n'a pas été un enfer ?"

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu une chose pareille Rupert !"

"Pendant trois ans, _trois _ans, je n'ai pas cessé une seule minute de penser à toi ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que l'on ressent lorsque la personne qui vous est la plus chère vous est arrachée d'une manière aussi atroce ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis tenu sur ta tombe, maudissant la Terre entière… Me maudissant moi-même pour t'avoir perdue… Et pendant ce temps… Oh seigneur…"

Giles s'accouda à la table, la tête dans les mains, l'estomac secoué de nausée. Il regrettait de n'avoir commandé qu'un simple thé. C'était de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort dont il aurait eu besoin.

"Rupert, je t'en prie écoute-moi ! Il ne s'est pas passé un seul instant sans que je réfléchisse à un moyen de te contacter, mais c'était impossible ! Un océan nous séparait, et la surveillance à laquelle j'étais soumise m'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Ça aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux, je ne pouvais pas risquer de compromettre les maigres chances que j'avais de parvenir un jour à m'échapper…"

"Il y avait forcément un moyen, un simple coup de téléphone… Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu t'aider…"

Jenny eut un petit rire amer.

"J'ai été ramenée dans le village où j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance. Un village composé de cabanes en bois et de caravanes plus ou moins délabrées, situé en bordure de forêt, à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche… Pendant ces trois ans, j'ai été totalement coupée du monde… Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que si j'avais eu accès à un téléphone ou à n'importe quel autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec toi, je n'en aurais pas profité ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, je… Oh doux Jésus, Jenny, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que je suis supposé penser ?"

"Je conçois que ça soit difficile mais…"

"Difficile ? Je… je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis, tout ça… c'est tellement inattendu, tellement brutal…"

"Je comprends. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te laisse, tu as sans doute besoin d'être seul… Si tu le souhaites, Buffy sait comment me contacter…"

Elle se leva, espérant qu'il ferait un geste, n'importe lequel, pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais il n'en fut rien. Et tandis que la porte du café se refermait derrière elle, Giles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le plus parfait imbécile que la Terre eût jamais porté…

_à suivre..._


	6. Les Blessures de l'Âme

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline_

---------------------

**Les Blessures de l'Âme **

25 février 2001

"Vous avez fait _quoi_ ?"

Giles poussa un profond soupir. Buffy n'était pas arrivée à la boutique depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et déjà elle lui avait fait subir un interrogatoire dans les règles, cherchant à connaître les moindres détails de ses retrouvailles avec Jenny. La jeune fille le dévisageait à présent avec des yeux ronds et il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir su se taire. La Tueuse ne comprenait de toute évidence pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à agir de la sorte le soir précédent, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Lui-même ne les comprenait pas. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à retourner sans cesse cette question dans sa tête, sans toutefois être capable de trouver l'ombre d'une réponse satisfaisante.

"Buffy, je t'en prie…"

"Mais vous espériez ça depuis _trois ans_ !"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Quand tu auras mon âge tu…"

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

"Oh bien sûr", ironisa-t-elle, "Buffy n'est qu'une gamine après tout, depuis quand comprend-elle quelque chose aux histoires complexes des adultes ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûterait de l'appeler ?"

"Elle ne m'a pas laissé de numéro…"

"Oh, si c'est tout ce qui vous retient…"

Buffy plongea une main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un morceau de papier qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir, juste devant son Observateur.

"Voilà, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de son hôtel. On dirait que vous n'avez plus aucune excuse valable, à présent."

"Buffy, je t'ai déjà dit…"

"Que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, que je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre, bla bla bla… Vous devriez envisager de changer de registre, Giles."

"Peut-être que si tu commençais par cesser de me harceler…"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Giles et Buffy se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte de la boutique. Absorbés par leur conversation, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que Willow venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, suivie par Tara. Giles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, mais Buffy le devança. La jeune fille résuma brièvement à ses amies la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, au plus grand désespoir de Giles. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de la curiosité et des reproches du reste du petit groupe de la Tueuse. Lorsque celle-ci eut achevé son récit, Willow tourna vers lui le même regard scandalisé que Buffy quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ?" s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

Giles retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur le comptoir avec un soupir excédé. Il savait qu'il était inutile de continuer cette discussion. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, les enfants auraient de toute façon toujours le dernier mot. Il estimait du reste n'avoir aucune raison de chercher à se justifier. Ni Buffy ni ses amis n'avaient la moindre idée du calvaire qu'il avait enduré, trois ans auparavant, lorsque Jenny lui avait été enlevée. Et aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti, la veille, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle.

"Si ça ne vous dérange pas", dit-il, "j'ai du travail qui m'attend."

Sans laisser aux jeunes filles l'opportunité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'empara d'une pile de documents qui s'entassaient sur le comptoir et s'empressa de gagner l'arrière-boutique.

"Il a oublié ses lunettes", constata Willow.

La jeune fille s'installa à côté de Buffy sur une des chaises qui jouxtaient la grande table circulaire et Tara jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux bibelots ésotériques qui ornaient les étagères avant de les rejoindre.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il réagisse de cette façon", souffla Buffy. "Il a beau prétendre le contraire, il ne s'est jamais totalement remis de la mort de mademoiselle Calendar… Je pensais qu'en apprenant qu'elle est en vie, il… je ne sais pas, qu'il serait heureux…"

"Essaie de le comprendre", intervint Tara d'une voix hésitante. "Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui… Depuis trois ans, il avait fait son deuil, il avait appris à vivre sans elle…"

"Elle a raison", renchérit Willow. "Souviens-toi lorsque Angel est revenu alors que tu croyais l'avoir perdu, il t'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'accepter…"

Buffy haussa vaguement les épaules. À ses yeux, la situation n'avait rien de comparable, mais elle était néanmoins obligée d'admettre que ses deux amies n'avaient pas forcément tort. Elle ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à demeurer inactive.

"J'irai voir Mlle Calendar", déclara-t-elle. "Si elle repart sans que Giles n'ait repris contact avec elle, je sais qu'il se le reprochera toute sa vie…"

"Tu penses qu'elle envisage déjà de repartir ?" s'enquit Willow avec inquiétude.

"Je n'en sais rien… Mais selon le comportement qu'a eu Giles, j'imagine qu'on ne pourrait pas vraiment lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir rester à Sunnydale…"

---------------------

Mai 1999

Un souffle de vent fit claquer un volet que Janna s'empressa de refermer. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sans relâche depuis plusieurs jours déjà sur le petit village, privant la jeune femme de ses sorties quotidiennes. Tandis qu'elle refermait la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur la petite table rectangulaire. Elle l'avait trouvée là un matin en se réveillant et devinait sans peine qui l'y avait déposée. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'elle n'adresse la parole à Rayna. Celle-ci venait toujours la chercher presque tous les matins pour l'emmener dans la forêt, mais ces balades se déroulaient désormais dans un silence presque religieux. La vieille femme n'avait probablement aucune part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui était arrivé, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Peut-être parce que c'était elle qui lui avait révélé la vérité, peut-être aussi parce que sa rancœur se portait à l'égard de tout son peuple plutôt qu'envers un individu en particulier. À leurs yeux, ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la vengeance.

Avec un soupir harassé, Janna se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'empara de l'enveloppe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle contenait et n'était en outre pas sûre de vraiment tenir à le savoir. Elle soupesa rapidement la pochette de papier puis, incapable de résister plus longtemps à sa curiosité naturelle, elle en déchira le rabat. À la grande surprise de la jeune femme, une série de photographies en noir et blanc s'en échappèrent. Elle en prit une et l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes, sans comprendre. Le cliché représentait une femme à la longue chevelure noire, accompagnée d'une fillette qui ne devait pas être âgée de deux ans. La femme tournait vers l'objectif un visage rayonnant. Janna eut un choc en constatant qu'elle lui ressemblait comme une jumelle. Elle reposa l'image sur la table pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres. Chacune représentait la même femme, toujours en compagnie de la petite fille. Sur l'une d'elles, une autre femme, plus âgée, les accompagnait et Janna cru reconnaître Rayna. Interloquée, elle retourna la photographie et découvrit quelques mots griffonnés d'une écriture incertaine. Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour les déchiffrer. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, le sang se retira de son visage.

_Rayna, Ana et Janna, été 1972_.

Elle saisit un autre cliché et étudia attentivement les visages de l'enfant et de la jeune femme. _Ana_. Sa mère. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, accompagnées d'un violent accès de rage. Voilà tout ce que Rayna avait trouvé pour la forcer à renouer le dialogue avec elle ? Janna n'avait jamais connu la femme qui lui avait donné le jour. Son oncle, comme tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyés durant son enfance et son adolescence, lui avait toujours affirmé qu'elle était morte en la mettant au monde. _Des mensonges, encore et toujours_, songea la jeune femme. Combien de faits la concernant s'était-on encore appliqué à lui dissimuler ? Et pourquoi Rayna ne lui avait-elle jamais dit qu'elle l'avait connue lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Déjà, la colère faisait place à une intense lassitude. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces secrets. Peu lui importait ce que cela impliquerait, il lui fallait des réponses. Et la vérité. L'air déterminé, elle se releva et frappa plusieurs coups rapides contre la porte de sa prison. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une clé tournait dans la serrure.

---------------------

25 février 2001

"J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…"

Jenny secoua légèrement la tête et fit un pas en arrière pour laisser Buffy entrer. Quelques secondes plus tôt, lorsque la jeune fille avait frappé à la porte, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il s'agissait de Giles. La Tueuse avait pu lire la déception sur son visage quand elle lui avait ouvert.

"Je pensais venir un peu plus tôt", s'excusa-t-elle, "mais je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer avant…"

"Ça ne fait rien", répondit Jenny. "Je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, de toute façon…"

Buffy se débarrassa de son blouson que la jeune femme déposa négligemment sur le portemanteau situé dans l'entrée. La Tueuse effectua quelques pas dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur la pile de vêtements déposés sur le lit, puis sur l'armoire dont la porte ouverte laissait voir qu'elle était vide. Buffy se tourna lentement vers Jenny, qui était restée immobile derrière elle.

"Alors vous repartez ?"

"Demain matin", confirma la jeune femme. "Je n'ai aucune raison de rester davantage…"

"Écoutez, vous allez probablement me dire vous aussi que tout ça ne me regarde pas et c'est vrai que j'ignore jusqu'à quel point Giles s'est montré désagréable hier soir mais… Je suis persuadée que vous feriez une erreur en repartant déjà maintenant… Laissez-lui un peu de temps…"

Jenny poussa un long soupir.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Buffy… Venir ici… Pendant trois ans, je me suis répété que c'était la seule chose à faire… Hier je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur… Pour tous ceux que j'ai connus ici, je suis morte et j'ai été égoïste de penser que j'avais le droit de réapparaître dans votre vie après tout ce temps… Je n'ai plus ma place ici, tout simplement…"

Un silence pesant s'installa. Jenny fit lentement le tour de la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard baissé. Buffy compris instantanément qu'elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout ce qu'elle attendait et espérait, c'était une bonne raison de ne pas monter dans cet avion, le lendemain.

"Et vous pensez avoir votre place là-bas, à l'autre bout du monde, parmi ceux qui vous ont torturée pendant des années ?"

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Buffy. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Giles raconte à sa Tueuse ce qu'elle lui avait confié le soir précédent.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans mon pays. Je vais probablement rester aux États-Unis, mais suffisamment loin de Sunnydale pour qu'aucun de vous n'entende plus parler de moi…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons… Je veux dire, aucun de nous… Et surtout pas Giles…"

"Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donnait, hier soir…"

"Vous savez comment il est, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments de manière claire et compréhensible pour le commun des mortels… Ça fait partie de son côté anglais."

Jenny eut un petit rire amer. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du temps qu'avait mis Giles à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandée s'il aurait fini par trouver le courage de l'inviter à sortir, si elle n'avait pas décidé de faire le premier pas.

"Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps", reprit Buffy. "Mlle Calendar, laissez-lui au moins quelques jours…"

La jeune femme releva les yeux en entendant ce nom. Plus personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi depuis longtemps… Après quelques secondes, elle hocha finalement la tête, mais sans grande conviction. Un léger sourire illumina instantanément les traits de la Tueuse.

"Buffy, je sais que je t'ai déjà beaucoup demandé, mais il y a encore une chose…"

"Laquelle ?"

Jenny sembla hésiter une seconde avant de répondre.

"Beaucoup de temps a passé, depuis que… que je suis… partie… Beaucoup de choses se sont produites… Raconte-moi. Si vraiment je dois renouer avec mon ancienne vie, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé en mon absence…"

Buffy posa un regard teinté de tristesse sur celle qui avait été son professeur. Jenny avait raison, tant de choses s'étaient passées, et tant d'autres avaient changé de manière irrémédiable. À commencer par elle-même et ses amis. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, à l'époque. Depuis la "mort" de Mlle Calendar, ils avaient déjoué deux fois la fin du monde, et la jeune fille savait qu'une troisième apocalypse se préparait. Willow était devenue une puissante sorcière, Angel s'efforçait de gagner sa rédemption à Los Angeles… Trois ans plus tôt, Dawn n'existait même pas et Jenny devait pourtant conserver quelque part le souvenir d'une fillette de douze ans qui venait parfois attendre sa sœur avec leur mère à la sortie du lycée. Mais, par-dessus tout, comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer à quel point Giles était différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu ?

"Par où voulez-vous que je commence ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Par le commencement. Que c'est-il passé la nuit où Angelus… la nuit où il m'a tuée ?"

---------------------

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque Giles referma la porte du Magic Box derrière lui. Durant toute la journée, il avait pris soin d'éviter autant que possible de se retrouver seul avec Buffy ou l'un de ses amis, peu désireux de devoir affronter leurs regards réprobateurs et leurs reproches incessants. Il s'assura que la porte était correctement verrouillée et arpenta les rues de Sunnydale pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter au tournant d'une ruelle qui lui était devenue bien trop familière. Il hésita un instant mais reprit finalement son chemin. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de rentrer chez lui, mais encore moins de se retrouver noyé au milieu de la foule anonyme de ce bar. Il n'avait parcouru qu'une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à nouveau, persuadé d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui. Le cœur battant, il se retourna et scruta la rue d'un œil inquiet, sans toutefois y déceler la moindre présence humaine. Giles haussa les épaules. Il devenait paranoïaque. Il se hâta de regagner son domicile, sans toutefois parvenir à se débarrasser de cette désagréable impression d'être suivi. À l'instant où il montait les quelques marches du perron, il perçut le souffle d'une respiration derrière lui. Giles effectua un demi-tour sur lui-même et sursauta en croisant le regard de l'homme qui l'avait suivi.

"Excusez-moi", dit celui-ci avec un sourire forcé. "Je cherche une personne, je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider…"

Giles jeta à son interlocuteur un regard suspicieux. Grand, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, l'homme était affublé d'un étrange costume et s'exprimait avec un fort accent dont Giles devina qu'il provenait d'Europe de l'Est.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais vous être d'un quelconque secours ?" s'enquit l'Anglais.

"Et bien", reprit l'autre, "je crois savoir que vous la connaissez… Il s'agit de ma fiancée, nous devions nous marier la semaine prochaine mais elle a disparu, j'ignore pour quelle raison… Je pense que vous l'avez peut-être vue, tenez, voici une photo…"

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'étranger sortit un cliché en noir et blanc de sa poche et le tendit à Giles. Celui-ci dut réprimer un hoquet de surprise lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image d'une jeune femme, assise sur les marches d'une cabane en bois, à la lisière d'une épaisse forêt. Le regard dans le vague, sa main droite reposait tendrement sur son ventre arrondi. Le grain de la photo rendait les traits de son visage imprécis, mais Giles n'eut toutefois besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour la reconnaître.

"Désolé", répondit-il d'une voix saccadée. "Je ne connais pas cette personne…"

L'homme haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais que vous conserviez la photo, peut-être changerez-vous d'avis… Vous me reverrez bientôt…"

Sans quitter Giles des yeux, l'inconnu fit quelques pas en arrière et disparut dans les ténèbres avec la même facilité qu'il était apparu. Giles demeura immobile, fixant d'un regard incrédule l'endroit où l'homme semblait s'être évaporé. Il avait une idée très précise de l'identité de ce personnage, mais ne parvenait à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Jenny s'était certes montrée très évasive lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des trois dernières années, mais pour quelle raison lui aurait-elle caché qu'elle avait un enfant ? Et que lui avait-elle encore dissimulé ? Les yeux de l'Anglais se posèrent à nouveau sur le cliché et il étudia attentivement les traits flous de la femme. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle… Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte, mais interrompit son geste presque aussitôt. Il savait qu'il était tard, mais Jenny lui avait menti une fois encore et il avait besoin d'en connaître les raisons. Il plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en retira un morceau de papier sur lequel Buffy avait griffonné l'adresse de l'hôtel où Jenny résidait. Avec un soupir, il glissa la photo dans la doublure de son manteau et revint lentement sur ses pas.

---------------------

_Caught on the floor now  
__With this bottle in my hand  
__In the confusion  
__It seemed the safest place to land  
__Now I can't stand…_

---------------------

_à suivre..._


	7. Savoir Pardonner

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline _

---------------------

Chapitre VII  
**Savoir Pardonner**

Mai 1999

"On m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir ?"

Janna se tourna vers Rayna à l'instant où celle-ci laissait la lourde porte de chêne se refermer derrière elle, sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme songea que prendre la fuite serait d'une facilité presque enfantine, mais elle écarta rapidement cette idée. Si elle tentait de s'enfuir aujourd'hui, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle serait rapidement rattrapée pas un autre membre de la tribu. Les opportunités d'échapper à la vigilance de ceux qui la maintenaient captive se présenteraient en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de réponses.

"Je vous vois pratiquement tous les jours", répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante. "Ce que je souhaite, c'est vous parler. Ou plutôt vous poser quelques questions."

Les yeux de Rayna s'emplirent de mélancolie et elle avança d'un pas oscillant vers une chaise. Janna ne se leva pas pour l'aider.

"Je suppose que tu as fini par regarder les photos."

"Ana, c'est le prénom de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais d'elle… Tu étais si jeune…"

"Vous êtes sur ces photos, avec elle et moi… Vous connaissiez ma mère, pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?"

Un long soupir secoua les épaules fatiguées de la vieille femme. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de déposer ces images dans la cabane de sa protégée, profitant de son sommeil. Elle savait que Kralis n'approuverait pas les révélations que ces images entraîneraient de manière inéluctable. Elle ne supportait toutefois plus les mensonges et la dissimulation dans lesquels on la forçait à vivre depuis trop longtemps. Les dernières visions qui s'étaient imposées à son esprit avaient été très claires. Le temps qui lui avait été imparti ne tarderait plus à toucher à sa fin. Il était plus que temps que Janna connaisse la vérité.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir", répondit la vieille femme, "et je vais te demander de m'écouter sans m'interrompre."

Janna acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

"Ta mère n'était pas une femme comme les autres", reprit Rayna. "Elle avait une place très particulière au sein de notre tribu, une place qu'aucune autre ne pouvait occuper. Aucune autre, sinon toi."

Janna ne parvenait pas à comprendre où la vieille femme voulait en venir. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui poser la question, Rayna l'intima au silence d'un geste de la main.

"Ce n'est pas par hasard que tu as été désignée par les Anciens pour veiller à ce que le calvaire d'Angelus se perpétue. Tu es issue par ta mère de la lignée la plus ancienne de notre tribu. La femme qui a jadis maudit celui que l'on baptisait alors le Fléau de l'Europe n'était autre que la grand-mère de ta propre grand-mère. Il fut alors décidé que chaque femme de sa descendance aurait pour devoir de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait mis en œuvre en s'assurant que jamais le sort lancé contre le Vampire ne prendrait fin. Ta mère est toutefois morte trop jeune pour mener à bien cette mission, et c'est son frère, Enyos, qui l'a remplacée en attendant que tu sois en âge d'assumer ta destinée. La suite, tu la connais malheureusement déjà. Tu as failli à ton devoir sans laisser d'enfant pour te succéder, c'est pour cette raison que Kralis a reçu l'aval de la majorité des Anciens pour te ramener parmi nous…"

Rayna s'interrompit, et Janna en profita pour prendre la parole.

"Ma destinée, mon devoir… Vous n'avez tous que ces mots à la bouche !" s'emporta-t-elle. "Vous avez presque l'air d'oublier qu'avant tout je suis un être humain, et non un simple pion sur je ne sais quel maudit échiquier mis en place pour assouvir votre besoin de vengeance ! Pour un crime commis il y a plus de cent ans ! Qui se préoccupe aujourd'hui que cette fille soit morte ? Elle le serait de vieillesse depuis longtemps !"

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Janna réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin. Angelus avait été maudit, un siècle auparavant, en expiation du meurtre de la fille du chef de la tribu. Jamais personne n'avait osé remettre en cause une décision prise par les Anciens, et certainement pas celle-ci. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Rayna. Celle-ci demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix bien plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Tu as vécu bien trop longtemps hors de ton pays", soupira-t-elle. "Il y a bien des choses que tu as oubliées… Le monde autour de nous a certes changé, mais les traditions, elles…"

"Presque plus personne n'obéit à ces vieilles traditions, vous le savez bien", répliqua Janna avec douceur. "Combien d'enfants restent encore ici en grandissant ?"

La jeune femme n'avait pas entièrement tort, et Rayna ne pouvait prétendre l'ignorer. Cinquante ans auparavant, la forêt résonnait continuellement des rires des plus jeunes membres de la tribu, ne se taisant que quelques mois par année, lorsqu'ils accompagnaient leurs parents sur les routes d'Europe. Alors qu'aujourd'hui… La plupart des jeunes quittaient leur famille dès qu'ils atteignaient leur majorité pour aller poursuivre des études à Bucarest, parfois même plus loin encore. Rares étaient ceux qui demeuraient fidèles aux traditions ancestrales de leur peuple.

"Tu n'es pas comme eux. Ton destin est lié à celui d'Angelus, tu ne peux malheureusement rien contre ça. Ta mère …"

"Ma mère est morte ! À cause de vous et de vos maudites traditions qui m'ont privée de sa présence !"

"Tu penses être la seule à avoir souffert de sa mort ?"

La voix de la vieille femme tremblait, visiblement sous le coup d'une émotion trop violente pour être contenue. Une larme se détacha de sa paupière et roula lentement sur sa joue creusée par les rides, et Janna se sentit instantanément envahie par les remords. Depuis plus d'une année, Rayna avait été sa seule alliée, sa seule amie, et elle regrettait de s'être montrée aussi dure à son égard. Maladroitement, elle prit la main de la vieille femme dans la sienne.

"Je suis désolée", murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. "Rayna… Je me suis laissée emporter, jamais je n'aurais dû…"

"Effectivement", la coupa l'Ancienne. "Je ne peux toutefois te tenir pour unique responsable… Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser si longtemps dans les ténèbres… Depuis près de trente ans, je pleure la disparition de mon unique fille. Depuis près de trente, je me suis promis de te protéger de mon mieux et de faire en sorte que tu ne subisses pas le même destin que ta mère… Je l'ai vue mourir sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher… Aujourd'hui, si tel est ton désir, je t'aiderai à regagner ta liberté…"

"Vous voulez dire que… que vous êtes ma…"

"Ta grand-mère. Ana et Enyos étaient mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, tu es l'unique famille qu'il me reste."

Janna demeura silencieuse, incapable d'assimiler les paroles de la vieille femme. Jamais son oncle ne lui avait parlé de sa grand-mère… Elle avait grandi persuadée qu'il était sa seule famille…

"Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on jamais dit la vérité ?"

"Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Aucune réponse qui pourrait te satisfaire, du moins. Janna, je regrette sincèrement les erreurs que j'ai commises par le passé… Et je ferai en sorte qu'elles ne se répètent pas… Tu repartiras, puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Une vague d'espoir et de reconnaissance submergea la jeune femme, très rapidement remplacée par l'incertitude. Comment Rayna pensait-elle parvenir à déjouer la vigilance de Kralis ? Lorsqu'elle fit part de ses doutes à la vieille femme, celle-ci eut un sourire fatigué.

"Cela prendra du temps", se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

"Combien de temps ?"

Rayna ferma les paupières, baissa la tête et demeura assise, sans dire un mot, pendant de longues minutes. Janna osait à peine respirer, de peur de troubler le silence qui les enveloppaient. Lorsque Rayna releva finalement les yeux, un vague sourire flottait sur son visage.

"Deux ans", dit-elle. "Dans deux ans, tu seras à nouveau libre."

_Cause every time I'd think of you  
I'd start to cry  
Well, not this time…  
_  
---------------------

25 février 2001

Étendue dans le noir, elle ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Ses retrouvailles avec Giles, la visite de Buffy, le décalage horaire… C'était bien plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour passer une nuit blanche. Avec un soupir, elle rejeta sa couverture, se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre. À ses pieds, sa valise béante semblait lui hurler qu'elle avait encore pris la mauvaise décision. Après bien des hésitations, elle s'était résolue à ne pas suivre les conseils de Buffy. Elle repartirait le lendemain, même si elle ne savait pas encore exactement où elle se rendrait. La côte est des États-Unis, probablement. Ou peut-être l'Angleterre. À cette pensée, sa gorge se noua. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi. La vieille Rayna s'était pourtant employée à la mettre en garde, à plus d'une reprise… Mais jamais elle n'avait pris la peine de vraiment l'écouter. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle était tellement persuadée que tout se passerait pour le mieux, qu'elle pourrait reprendre sa vie exactement là où on la lui avait volée, trois ans plus tôt…

Avec un soupir, elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et s'empara du paquet de cigarettes qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Elle s'apprêtait à en allumer une lorsque quelques coups bref résonnèrent contre la porte de sa chambre. Surprise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'affichage digital du radio-réveil. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin. Se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une heure pareille, elle reposa la cigarette et se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte et que le visage de Giles apparut en face d'elle.

"Rupert ?"

"Je sais qu'il est tard", s'excusa-t-il, "mais il fallait que je te parle, ça ne pouvait pas attendre…"

Jenny hocha la tête en silence et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Giles pénétra dans la petite pièce et se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que le long sweat-shirt qu'elle avait passé par-dessus ses sous-vêtements pour dormir.

"Je t'ai sans doute réveillée…" bredouilla Giles.

Jenny s'empressa de le détromper.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le décalage horaire."

Giles hocha la tête et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Il était venu la voir dans un but très précis, mais il se surprenait soudain à douter de ses motivations. Qu'importait qu'elle soit mère, fiancée et Dieu sait quoi encore ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle continue d'appartenir à son passé. Ou du moins, c'était ce dont il tentait désespérément de se persuader…

"Ne reste pas là", murmura-t-elle. "Assied-toi."

Elle désigna le lit d'un geste de la main et, après une courte d'hésitation, Giles s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Jenny s'installa à côté de lui, tirant sur son sweat-shirt pour couvrir ses cuisses. Giles détourna nerveusement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes avant de trouver la force de répondre.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… J'ai reçu une visite toute à l'heure… La visite d'une personne que tu connais bien. Un homme."

Jenny sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

"Il m'a donné ça", continua Giles d'une voix qui se faisait plus assurée. "Il m'a dit que vous alliez vous marier…"

D'une main tremblante, il sortit la photographie de la poche intérieure de son manteau et la déposa sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put contenir un petit rire lorsqu'elle s'en empara.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle…"

"Tu as cru sur parole chacun de ses mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? Il est incroyablement doué pour ça… Tu penses vraiment que c'est moi, sur cette photo ?"

Giles haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

"Cette photo a été prise il y a plus de trente ans. Cette femme, c'est ma mère… Et pour ce qui est d'épouser ce… cet homme… ça faisait partie de ses plans, mais jamais je n'y aurais consenti, et il le savait très bien… Ce qu'il voulait, c'était te faire douter de moi…"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à croiser son regard, mais il détourna la tête.

"Et visiblement, il y est arrivé…" ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Giles se sentit soudain incroyablement stupide et crédule. Comment avait-il pu croire les paroles de cet inconnu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Son regard balaya rapidement la petite chambre avant de se poser sur la valise qui reposait au pied du lit.

"Tu… tu envisages de repartir ? Déjà ?"

Jenny se releva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. Au dehors, la nuit était parfaitement immobile. Avec un soupir, elle se retourna et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle surprit le regard insistant de Giles posé sur elle. Elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il reviendrait. Elle pensait pouvoir s'en aller sans devoir se justifier.

"Avant de revenir ici", murmura-t-elle, "j'étais persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais à présent…"

"À présent ?"

"À présent, je n'en suis plus aussi sûre… Peut-être que finalement, ma place n'est pas ici… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression d'être la bienvenue…"

Elle reporta à nouveau son regard à l'extérieur, incapable de soutenir celui de Giles. L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut voir quelque chose bouger de l'autre côté de la rue. Étouffant un soupir, elle se détourna de la fenêtre. Voilà qu'elle devenait paranoïaque… S'apercevant de son trouble, Giles se leva à son tour et la rejoignit. Maladroitement, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

"Jenny, je… je suis désolé, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis… Il y a moins d'une semaine, je pensais que tu étais… Et aujourd'hui… Je crois qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour m'habituer au fait que… que tu sois… revenue…"

"Je comprends…"

"Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu repartes… Il y a trop de questions auxquelles tu n'as pas encore répondu… À commencer par ton nom, je… je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles… Je veux dire, ton vrai nom…"

"Pour les miens, je suis Janna, dernière descendante d'une puissante lignée de la tribu Kalderash… Mais depuis dix ans, je suis Jenny Calendar, un simple professeur d'informatique qui ne souhaite aujourd'hui rien d'autre que réparer ses erreurs… Ce soir-là, ce que je voulais te dire…"

"Tu t'apprêtais à restituer son âme à Angel, je sais… Willow… elle a trouvé la copie que tu avais faite de la traduction du texte pour le rituel… Elle a réussi à lancer le sort…"

"Oui, Buffy me l'a dit…"

"Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter… D'ailleurs je me demandais… comment se fait-il que Buffy ait été au courant de ton retour avant moi ?"

Jenny prit une profonde inspiration. Elle commençait à en avoir assez du ton réprobateur et paternaliste qu'il adoptait.

"Je voulais te le dire mais… je craignais ta réaction… J'ai rencontré Buffy tout à fait par hasard, je n'avais rien prévu…"

"Je vois. Tout comme tu n'avais pas prévu de me mentir, quand tu es arrivée à Sunnydale pour la première fois, il y a quatre ans ?"

"Je pensais que nous avions réglé ça depuis longtemps…"

"En fait, je te rappelle que nous n'en avons jamais vraiment discuté !"

"C'est vrai", coupa la jeune femme avec amertume. "Désolée, je suis morte avant que nous en ayons eu le temps."

Jenny s'écarta de lui et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'efforçant de contenir la colère qui s'emparait d'elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'avait certainement pas parcouru tous ces kilomètres pour entendre ce genre de reproches.

"Écoute Rupert, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi, et je le regrette sincèrement…"

"Tu m'as menti pendant des mois ! Comment… comment pourrais-je être sûr que cette fois-ci tu me dis la vérité ?"

"Tu ne le peux pas. Désolée."

"Oui, tu sais très bien être désolée…"

"Rupert, tu es injuste…"

"_Je_ suis injuste ?"

"Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, et je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie à demander pardon. Je pensais mériter une seconde chance… Si je me souviens bien, je t'en ai laissé une, lorsque j'ai failli être tué par ce démon que tu avais créé… À t'entendre, on croirait presque que j'avais… planifié ce qui s'est passé, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Crois-moi, je n'ai rien voulu de ce qui est arrivé."

"Oh, vraiment ? Et ce qui s'est passé… ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Est-ce que tu le voulais ? Ou est-ce que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pion que tu manipulais habilement pour parvenir à tes fins ?"

Giles regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où il les avaient prononcées et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de les retirer.

"Jenny, je ne voulais pas…"

Il allongea le bras afin de prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais elle s'écarta et détourna le regard.

"Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles", articula-t-elle. "Je prendrai l'avion demain matin, tu… tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. C'est probablement mieux ainsi."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser partir ainsi…"

"S'il te plait Rupert, ne rend pas les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles le sont déjà…"

"C'est moi qui rend les choses compliquées ? Tu… tu reviens ici après tout ce temps et à présent tu veux déjà repartir ?"

"Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. C'était égoïste de ma part… J'ai cru… Je ne sais pas, que je pourrais refaire ma vie ici et… et faire à nouveau partie de la tienne… La vérité, c'est que trop de temps a passé, trop de choses ont changées… Une nouvelle erreur de jugement, je devrais commencer à avoir l'habitude…"

Giles demeura immobile pendant quelques secondes puis s'empara de son manteau, qu'il avait déposé sur le lit à côté de lui, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

"Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, j'imagine que je ne peux pas te forcer à rester…"

Debout face à la fenêtre, Jenny lui tournait le dos mais il devina au léger tremblement de ses épaules qu'elle pleurait. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita un instant avant de l'abaisser à contrecoeur.

---------------------

_Walking the line on this highway of shame  
Tied to the tracks expecting the train  
So much to lose and no one to blame but me_

_à suivre..._


	8. Le Dernier Adieu

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline_

---------------------

Chapitre VIII  
**Le Dernier Adieu **

Giles regretta son attitude à l'instant même où la porte de la chambre de Jenny se referma derrière lui. Pourquoi était-il donc incapable de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire tout simplement combien il était heureux de la revoir ? Tel un automate, il descendit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et quitta le petit hôtel. Il savait qu'il s'était montré trop dur avec elle, mais il ne pouvait toutefois empêcher une certaine amertume de le gagner lorsqu'il songeait aux semaines qui avaient précédé cette nuit tragique, trois ans plus tôt. Il lui faudrait plus que quelques excuses maladroites pour parvenir à oublier plus d'une année de mensonge. Et de trahison.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et scruta la rue autour de lui, sans rien apercevoir d'anormal. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. Il ne s'agissait probablement que du fruit de son imagination.

Un peu plus loin, une ombre se détacha lentement de la bâtisse derrière laquelle elle se dissimulait. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'homme suivit Giles du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur l'enseigne de l'hôtel qui brillait à quelques mètres de lui. Dire qu'elle avait _réellement_ imaginé pouvoir lui échapper… Après tout ce temps, elle aurait pourtant dû avoir compris qu'il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à sa volonté. Même le sacrifice de la vieille sorcière s'était avéré vain. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

---------------------

Février 2001

Un craquement retentit au-dehors, arrachant la jeune femme à ses pensées. _C'est l'heure_, songea-t-elle. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se glissa sans bruit hors de son lit, s'assura qu'elle n'avait oublié aucune des rares affaires qu'elle emportait et se positionna à côté de la porte de sa cabane. Elle savait qu'il faudrait agir vite, Kralis ne tarderait certainement pas à s'apercevoir de son départ et il disposait de moyens dont elle n'avait probablement pas idée pour la forcer à revenir. Deux coups brefs retentirent et la porte tourna presque aussitôt sur ses gonds.

"Tu es prête ?"

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Janna rejoignit Rayna à l'extérieur, serrant contre elle ses maigres bagages. Un froid polaire régnait à l'extérieur et elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque ses pieds nus foulèrent l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Elle passa rapidement la paire de chaussures au cuir usé que Rayna avait déposée à côté de la porte et se tourna vers elle.

"Nous avons une dizaine de minutes", l'informa la vieille femme, "probablement pas une de plus. Il ne lui en faudra pas davantage pour commencer à se douter de quelque chose. Tu es bien sûre de ta décision ?"

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et répondit d'un hochement de la tête. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle et Rayna préparaient cette évasion et elle savait qu'une telle opportunité ne se représenterait jamais. Si elle ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir cette nuit-là, il faudrait qu'elle se résolve à ne jamais quitter cet endroit. Rayna lui fit un petit signe de la main et, après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte de la cabane, toutes deux rejoignirent à pas feutrés la caravane qu'occupait la vieille femme.

"N'oublie pas", recommanda cette dernière, "le moindre bruit risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous et de faire tout échouer."

Janna jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle. Les fenêtres de certaines caravanes étaient illuminées et elle redoutait que l'un de leurs occupants ne remarque leur présence. Les autres membres de la tribu constituaient en effet la principale menace planant sur sa fuite; si la plupart d'entre eux n'avait rien de personnel contre elle, presque tous craignaient bien trop Kralis pour prendre le risque d'attirer sa colère sur eux. Rayna posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune femme.

"La voie est libre, il faut y aller."

Rayna prit la direction de la forêt et Janna lui emboîta le pas. Au moment de pénétrer sous le couvert des premiers arbres, la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle ne reverrait certainement jamais cet endroit où elle avait passé une partie de son enfance. Malgré son désir de retourner aux Etats-Unis, elle aimait son pays et regrettait de devoir le quitter dans de pareilles conditions.

"Il faut y aller, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…"

Le ton pressant de Rayna ramena la jeune femme à la réalité et elles reprirent leur route en silence. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque la vieille femme s'immobilisa subitement.

"Vous avez entendu quelque chose ?" s'enquit Janna à voix basse.

Rayna lui fit signe de se taire et ferma les yeux, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son suspect. Janna observa les bois avec inquiétude mais l'obscurité épaisse qui les entourait l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Rayna fit lentement un tour sur elle-même, le visage baissé, cherchant la provenance de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, au même instant où Janna sentait une main se refermer sur son poignet. Étouffant un cri, la jeune femme se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Kralis.

"Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que tu parviendrais à t'échapper aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ?" cracha-t-il.

Janna tenta de se dégager, mais les doigts de l'homme se resserrèrent davantage, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

"Lâche-la !"

Rayna s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant, mais il ne sembla nullement impressionné. Au lieu d'obéir à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir, il tordit violemment le poignet de la jeune femme. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et tomba à genoux dans la neige.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te mêler de ça, vieille sorcière ! De quel droit oses-tu t'opposer à moi ?"

L'homme se dressait de toute sa hauteur face à Rayna, mais celle-ci ne baissa pas les yeux. Cet homme ne respectait rien, pas même l'autorité de la doyenne de la tribu. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'incliner devant lui.

"Du même droit que celui que tu t'es attribué en posant tes mains abjectes sur ma petite-fille. Laisse-la partir avant que je doive user d'autres méthodes pour t'y contraindre."

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, ôte-toi de mon chemin !"

Sans laisser à la vieille femme le temps de réagir, il lui asséna au visage un coup d'une puissance telle qu'elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres. Avec un grognement de satisfaction, Kralis força Janna à se relever. Celle-ci n'était toutefois pas disposée à se laisser faire si facilement. Il leur avait fallu près de deux ans pour parvenir à déjouer la méfiance de son geôlier, deux ans pour planifier les moindres détails de cette nuit où elle recouvrerait enfin sa liberté. Elle ignorait comment il avait été informé de leur plan, mais il était hors de question que tout tombe à l'eau. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle touchait presque à son but. Malgré la douleur qui irradiait son poignet, elle parvint, dans un accès de rage, à se libérer de l'étreinte de son agresseur et se précipita vers Rayna pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Celle-ci semblait sonnée par sa chute, mais elle parvint toutefois à se relever sans difficulté. L'homme fit un pas dans leur direction et elles reculèrent instinctivement.

"Ne sois pas stupide", ricana-t-il. "Tu sais très bien que tu n'as nulle part où aller. Alors qu'ici, un grand avenir s'offre à toi."

"Un grand avenir ? Rester votre prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, vous appelez ça un grand avenir ?"

"Qui t'as parlé de rester ma prisonnière ? J'ai de bien plus grands projets pour toi. Si tu acceptes de demeurer ici de ton plein gré, tu deviendras ma femme."

Janna sentit une violente nausée lui nouer l'estomac. C'était donc ça… L'ambition de cet homme semblait n'avoir aucune limite… Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'en la forçant à l'épouser, il accéderait enfin à ce statut de "roi" auquel il aspirait tant ?

"Vous croyez vraiment que j'accepterais de devenir votre… votre femme ?"

"Je n'ai que faire de ton approbation. N'as-tu pas encore compris que moi seul suis en mesure de prendre des décisions ?"

Il fit un pas en direction de la jeune femme, mais Rayna s'interposa.

"Quand bien même resterait-elle ici, jamais ton sang maudit ne se mêlera à celui de ma famille. Jamais je n'autoriserai ce mariage !"

"Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de t'y opposer ! Les Anciens sont réunis en ce moment même, dans quelques heures ton exclusion du Conseil aura été votée. Tu es peut-être la doyenne, mais tu n'auras bientôt plus aucun pouvoir parmi les nôtres. Je pourrai alors faire de toi ce que bon me semblera ! À présent, laisse-moi passer !"

Loin de se laisser intimider par les menaces qu'il proférait, Rayna s'avança davantage vers lui, sa voix rauque psalmodiant des paroles qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

"Ça suffit, tais-toi !" ordonna-t-il.

D'un geste rapide, il tira quelque chose de l'intérieur de sa veste et Janna n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une lame refléter, l'espace d'une seconde, l'éclat de la lune.

"Rayna, attention !" hurla-t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard. Au même instant, la vieille femme sentit une vive brûlure lui déchirer l'abdomen. Tandis que son sang imprégnait peu à peu l'étoffe de sa tunique, elle se détourna de l'homme qui la maintenait toujours par le bras et croisa brièvement le regard de Janna.

"Cours…" souffla-t-elle à la jeune femme, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kralis.

Celui-ci la lâcha au même instant pour se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme mais, au moment où elle sentait ses jambes céder sous son poids, Rayna s'empara de la dague qu'elle avait dissimulée sous sa ceinture et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans la cuisse de son agresseur. Avec un hoquet de surprise, il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe blessée et un rictus déforma ses traits. Il saisit le bras de la vieille femme et la rejeta violemment en arrière.

"Tu penses que ça suffira à m'arrêter ?"

D'une main, il arracha une manche de sa tunique et la noua autour de sa blessure pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Mais, à l'instant où il croyait s'élancer à la poursuite de Janna, une violente douleur irradia sa jambe et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

"Tu m'as… tu m'as empoisonné…" suffoqua-t-il.

Rayna tourna lentement la tête vers lui et un vague sourire flotta sur son visage. Cet homme méritait la mort et elle aurait souhaité par-dessus tout être celle qui lui assènerait le coup de grâce. Elle savait néanmoins que les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi. Il ne devait surtout pas mourir en martyr. Le poison dont elle avait imprégné la lame ne le tuerait pas. Mais la douleur qu'il causerait laisserait suffisamment de temps à Janna pour atteindre la voiture qui l'attendait à la sortie des bois et elle connaissait suffisamment bien Kralis pour être sûre qu'il la suivrait. Là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan, loin de son pays, plus rien n'empêcherait qu'il soit livré à la justice et qu'il paie enfin pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Rayna sentait peu à peu la souffrance la quitter. Elle avait réussi. Janna serait libre.

---------------------

25 février 2001

Le front appuyé contre la vitre froide, elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, se dérobant à son regard. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme glissa lentement le long de sa joue. Malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées au cours des dernières années, elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus désemparée qu'en cet instant. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour parvenir à s'échapper n'auraient finalement servis à rien. Rayna était morte pour qu'elle retrouve sa liberté, pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre les gens qu'elle avait aimés… Et à présent, elle s'apprêtait à repartir sans même avoir pu avouer à Giles à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un crissement de pneus. Juste sous sa fenêtre, une voiture était immobilisée au beau milieu de la route, tandis qu'un homme rejoignait en boitant le trottoir opposé, sans prêter garde aux vociférations du conducteur du véhicule. Le sang de Jenny se glaça dans ses veines. Après sa dispute avec Giles, la présence de Kralis à Sunnydale lui était totalement sortie de la tête. Et la photo qu'il avait montrée à Giles avait vraisemblablement un tout autre but que celui de semer la discorde entre eux ; dès qu'il avait vu ce cliché, Giles était immédiatement venu la voir, et Kralis n'avait eu qu'à le suivre pour la retrouver. L'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit la panique la gagner mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Cet homme lui avait volé trois ans de sa vie, il l'avait privée de sa liberté et avait assassiné l'unique membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Même si elle parvenait à prendre la fuite, elle savait qu'il la retrouverait tôt ou tard. Et elle refusait de se cacher plus longtemps. Ce soir, elle se débarrasserait de lui. Définitivement.

Elle enfila rapidement un jean et, sans faire de bruit, se glissa hors de sa chambre, munie du téléphone portable qu'elle s'était procuré à son arrivée sur le sol américain. Moins d'une minute plus tard, des pas irréguliers résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier. Dissimulée derrière les larges rideaux qui ornaient l'unique fenêtre du couloir, elle observa la silhouette massive de Kralis pénétrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui et la jeune femme en profita pour le suivre sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?"

Surpris, Kralis sursauta et laissa tomber le poignard dont il s'était armé. Sans prendre la peine de se baisser pour le ramasser, il se tourna lentement vers elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Je te l'avais dit, il ne servait à rien du tout de chercher à t'échapper."

"Je ne repars pas avec vous."

"Tu penses que je vais te demander ton avis ? Tu reviendras chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est là-bas que tu as ta place, Janna."

Jenny éclata de rire.

"Vous savez, nous ne sommes plus au cœur de votre bien aimée forêt où vous pouvez vous abriter derrière les traditions de notre peuple. Ici, je ne suis plus Janna. Je suis une citoyenne américaine et les lois de ce pays me protègent."

"Tu as donc déjà oublié ? Jennifer Calendar a été tuée il y a trois ans. Et dans ce pays, aucune loi ne protège les morts. Je peux faire de toi ce que bon me semble."

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Jenny plongea son regard droit dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ignorait que, pendant les deux ans qui avaient précédés son évasion, Rayna avait eu largement le temps de régler ce problème. La jeune femme était revenue aux États-Unis avec des papiers en règle, attestant de son identité. Aux yeux de l'état de Californie, la femme enterrée au cimetière de Sunnydale l'avait été sous un mauvais nom suite à une erreur administrative. Jennifer Calendar n'était jamais morte.

"Vous semblez bien sûr de vous", fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Kralis la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, visiblement surpris et déstabilisé par l'assurance dont la jeune femme faisait preuve. Il avait imaginé qu'elle tenterait de s'enfuir, qu'elle paraîtrait effrayée, qu'elle crierait. Certainement pas qu'elle lui tiendrait tête de manière aussi stoïque.

"J'ignore à quel jeu tu joues", grimaça-t-il, "mais ça ne prend pas. Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment et je n'aurai ainsi pas besoin de me montrer violent."

Au loin, la sirène d'une voiture de police retentit sans que Kralis ne semble y prêter attention. Jenny jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil. Trois minutes. Il fallait qu'elle gagne encore un peu de temps.

"Je n'irai nulle part."

"Pourquoi faut-il donc que tu t'obstines à rendre les choses si compliquées ? Tu m'as beaucoup déçue, tu sais ? Je pensais sincèrement que tu avais compris et que tu avais décidé de changer d'attitude… Quand j'ai été informé du plan d'évasion que tu mettais au point…"

"Qui vous en a parlé ?"

"Quelle importance ? N'importe quel habitant du village aurait pu le faire. La sorcière aurait pourtant dû comprendre qu'elle était l'unique membre du Conseil à ne pas s'être rangée à mes côtés. Si elle avait été un peu moins obstinée, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas connu une fin aussi triste…"

"Je vous interdis de parler d'elle ainsi !"

"Et moi je t'interdis de lever le ton avec moi ! J'en ai assez de ces discussions stériles, j'ai perdu suffisamment de temps !"

Il s'avança vers elle pour la saisir par le bras, mais la jeune femme anticipa son geste et s'empara du spray de laque à cheveux qu'elle avait laissé en évidence sur sa table de nuit. L'homme laissa échapper un cri de rage et de douleur lorsqu'elle lui en vaporisa directement dans les yeux. Profitant de l'aveuglement temporaire de son agresseur, Jenny tenta de s'enfuir mais, même privé de la vue, il parvint à la rattraper. Il lui asséna un puissant coup au visage qui la projeta au sol, sa tête heurtant lourdement le mur. Sonnée, elle essaya de se redresser mais la violente douleur qui lui martelait les tempes l'en empêcha. Sa vue se brouillait et une substance chaude et visqueuse ruisselait le long de son visage. À travers le brouillard qui enveloppait peu à peu son cerveau, elle percevait les gémissements de Kralis, ainsi qu'une lumière bleutée qui éclairait la pièce par intermittence. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait brusquement et un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas se penchait au-dessus d'elle. L'officier de police lui posa une question qu'elle ne comprit pas. À quelques mètres d'elle, Kralis jura en Roumain lorsqu'un autre agent lui passa les menottes pour l'emmener hors de la pièce. 

_à suivre..._


	9. Un Nouveau Départ

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline_

---------------------

Chapitre IX  
**Un Nouveau Départ **

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir lorsque l'hôtesse annonça aux passagers qu'ils pouvaient décrocher leur ceinture de sécurité. Machinalement, elle porta une main à son poignet qui conservait la trace douloureuse et violacée de sa dernière confrontation avec son tortionnaire. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait fui la forêt au beau milieu de la nuit. Quatre jours depuis qu'elle avait vu le visage de Rayna pour la dernière fois… ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'elle pensa à sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu… Consciente du sort que Kralis lui réserverait lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'elle l'avait aidée à lui échapper, Janna avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la convaincre de partir avec elle. La vieille femme n'avait toutefois rien voulu entendre. Avec un sourire attendri, elle lui avait répondu que son rôle se limitait à s'assurer que sa petite-fille quitterait le pays saine et sauve. Sur le moment, la jeune femme n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ; elle comprenait à présent que Rayna se savait condamnée.

Elle promena pendant quelques instants son regard par le hublot. La tristesse s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle contemplait cette terre qui l'avait vue naître et qu'elle quittait pour la deuxième fois. Et sans doute pour la dernière.

"Première visite aux États-Unis ?"

Janna sursauta et se tourna vers son voisin, un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui s'exprimait dans un anglais dépourvu d'accent. Elle lui sourit poliment et secoua la tête.

"J'y ai vécu pendant dix ans. Mais c'était il y a une éternité…"

"J'ai grandi à Chicago", l'informa son interlocuteur, "mais la famille de ma mère vit à Bucarest. Je m'appelle David."

La jeune femme hésita un court instant avant de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

"Jenny", répondit-elle.

---------------------

_And if you see me  
You will know that the years went by  
And they weren't kind _

---------------------

Giles enfila son manteau et quitta son appartement sans prendre la peine de verrouiller la porte. Il fouilla rapidement ses poches à la recherche des clés de sa voiture et, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'engageait sur la route menant au commissariat de Sunnydale. Il roula sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse et moins de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il gara son véhicule à proximité du bâtiment austère qui abritait les forces de police de la ville. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait et, comme lors de ses précédentes visites, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il passa la large porte à ouverture automatique. Il lança un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui et sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Assise sur un siège de la salle d'attente, le regard dans le vague, elle semblait plus déboussolée et vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Un filet de sang séché maculait le côté de son visage et un hématome violacé s'étalait sur sa pommette. _Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'étais pas parti_, se reprocha-t-il. Au même instant, elle tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se leva et il se précipita pour l'aider.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu", souffla-t-elle. "Je ne savais pas où aller…"

"Tu trembles", constata Giles.

Il s'empressa de retirer son manteau et le passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

"Tu es blessée, je vais te conduire à l'hôpital."

Jenny secoua légèrement la tête.

"Ce n'est rien de grave, j'irai demain… Rupert, je… je me sens épuisée, j'aimerais rentrer…"

Pris au dépourvu, l'Observateur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête hésitant. Au même instant, l'officier de police qui l'avait amenée au commissariat s'approcha d'eux.

"Mme Calendar ?"

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et hocha anxieusement la tête. Elle avait demandé à être tenue au courant de ce qu'il adviendrait de Kralis. Le policier lui fit signe de le suivre et elle s'exécuta, accompagnée de Giles. Ils prirent tous trois place de part et d'autre du bureau qu'occupait habituellement le policier.

"L'homme qui vous a agressé est entré dans ce pays de manière illégale", l'informa ce dernier. "Nos services ont contacté les autorités roumaines, il sera expulsé et leur sera confié demain dans la matinée. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, cet homme ne vous feras plus de mal."

Jenny lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. À l'autre bout de la vaste pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle aperçut Kralis, escorté vers l'extérieur par deux agents en uniforme. Tout était terminé. Finalement, il allait payer. Pour les années qu'il lui avait volées, pour la mort de Rayna. L'officier lui recommanda encore de ne pas trop tarder à consulter un médecin pour sa tête puis les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme glissa timidement un bras sous celui de Giles.

"Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton hôtel", lui proposa-t-il.

Jenny baissa les yeux, frissonnant à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seule dans cette chambre anonyme.

"Est-ce que…" hasarda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, "est-ce que ça t'ennuierait si je passais la nuit chez toi ?"

Giles hésita une seconde avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux circonstances qui l'avaient amenée chez lui pour la dernière fois… Avec un petit rire amer, la jeune femme s'écarta de lui.

"Oublie ce que je viens de dire", s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. "C'est idiot, je vais retourner à l'hôtel, ça ira…"

"Non, bien sûr que non… Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."

"Je ne veux pas te déranger."

"Tu ne me dérangeras jamais."

Giles passa un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules et ils gagnèrent rapidement le parking qui jouxtait le commissariat. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle découvrit la voiture de sport rouge que Giles avait dernièrement acquise pour remplacer sa vieille Citroën.

"Crise de la quarantaine ?" se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

"Oh, heu, et bien disons que c'était un moyen comme un autre pour un, un dinosaure directement issu du Moyen Âge de s'ancrer dans le monde moderne."

"Il n'y avait pas de dinosaures au Moyen Âge, Rupert", sourit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

"On devrait y aller", suggéra-t-il en détournant nerveusement la tête.

Jenny acquiesça et, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Giles immobilisait son véhicule dans l'alléequi menaità sa maison. Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir à côté de lui lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de l'appartement. Il réalisa que les souvenirs qu'elle conservait de sa "dernière" visite n'étaient guère plus agréables que ceux qu'il gardait du dernier soir où il l'avait vue ; un démon avait alors pris possession de son corps et avait manqué de la tuer.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?" proposa-t-il.

"Je veux bien…"

Giles l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau et la précéda jusqu'à la cuisine. Tandis qu'il faisait couler de l'eau dans une bouilloire, la jeune femme promena autour d'elle un regard empreint de nostalgie.

"Rien n'a changé", murmura-t-elle.

"Au contraire, beaucoup de choses ont changé…"

"Rupert…"

Il l'interrompit d'un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire forcé.

"Pas maintenant. Tu as besoin de te reposer, on, on discutera demain… Je suppose que tu peux bien attendre encore un peu avant de prendre l'avion…"

Jenny le remercia d'un regard reconnaissant. Il déposa la bouilloire sur le gaz avant de s'éclipser vers la salle de bains, dont il revint quelques secondes plus tard muni d'une compresse humide. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'appliqua délicatement sur sa tempe tâchée de sang. Elle tressaillit mais se laissa toutefois docilement faire.

"Là, laisse-moi nettoyer ça… Et il faudra mettre de la glace sur ta joue, sinon demain matin tu ressembleras à un… clown…"

"Jolie comparaison", sourit-elle.

"Oh, je ne voulais pas, enfin je veux dire…"

"Merci, Rupert. Merci pour tout… J'ignore ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là ce soir…"

Giles détourna le regard. Pour commencer, elle n'aurait probablement pas été agressée s'il n'avait pas conduit cet homme directement jusqu'à elle… Où s'il avait eu le courage de rester auprès d'elle plutôt que de fuir une fois de plus… Il frissonna en réalisant que cette nuit, il avait failli la perdre à nouveau.

"Jenny, je… je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais pas dû, si je n'étais pas, enfin… " bafouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme posa doucement une main sur son bras et il s'interrompit.

"Rupert, je vais bien. Je crois même que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi soulagée depuis longtemps. Tout ça, à présent, c'est derrière… Je ne veux plus continuer à vivre dans le passé."

Giles reposa la compresse sur le comptoir à côté de lui et poussa un profond soupir avant de baisser les yeux vers elle.

"Je, je ne le souhaite pas non plus…"

"On dirait que nous avons finalement réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur quelque chose."

"Oui, oui on dirait…"

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose ajouter un mot, par crainte sans doute de briser cette étrange intimité qu'ils avaient su créer. Ce fut le sifflement insistant de la bouilloire qui les ramena de force à la réalité.

"Je… je crois que je vais terminer ce thé…"

Il s'éloigna d'elle à contrecœur. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à la cuisine, Jenny fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement et s'installa finalement sur le canapé du salon. Giles l'y rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, une tasse de thé fumant dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit une et porta la seconde à ses lèvres.

"C'est délicieux", murmura la jeune femme après avoir avalé une gorgée.

"J'aime démontrer à mes invités que tout ce qui provient d'Angleterre n'est pas nécessairement mauvais."

"Je n'en ai jamais douté."

Avec un toussotement qui marquait clairement sa nervosité, Giles déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers elle.

"Jenny…" commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. "Je ne suis pas sûr, je… je ne sais pas, toi et moi, enfin… où en sommes-nous exactement ?"

"À toi de me le dire, Rupert…" soupira-t-elle. "Mais je veux que tu saches que pendant ces trois années, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi… pas une seule seconde… L'espoir de te retrouver un jour, c'est… c'est tout ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup pendant tout ce temps… Sans ça, je serais probablement devenue folle depuis longtemps…"

Elle s'interrompit, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Elle leva prudemment les yeux vers lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Pendant quelques secondes, Giles demeura toutefois parfaitement impassible, ne laissant rien transparaître du trouble qui s'emparait de lui. Se doutait-elle seulement que, pendant trois ans, elle avait hanté chacun de ses songes, chacune de ses pensées ? Bien sûr, il y avait eu d'autres femmes. Mais Jenny avait été la seule qu'il avait réellement aimée.

"Jenny, je…"

Elle posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres et se glissa plus près de lui. Giles sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Quelques centimètres à peine séparaient son visage du sien. Elle souriait. D'un geste hésitant, il écarta une mèche sombre qui était tombée devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Sa main s'immobilisa sur sa joue. Il l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants, incapable de faire un geste supplémentaire. Son cœur frappait si fort contre ses côtes qu'il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, mais il s'écarta presque aussitôt. Jenny leva vers lui un regard à la fois déçu et agacé.

"Je, je suis… désolé, je… Je ne peux pas…" bredouilla-t-il.

"Rupert, et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle se souvenait de la réserve et de la pudeur dont faisait généralement preuve Giles, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui le bloquait à ce point. Elle pensait que c'était ce qu'il voulait, lui aussi… Il repoussa nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, osant à peine la regarder.

"Il y a… il y a quelque chose… Buffy, elle… je ne penses pas qu'elle, qu'elle t'aies tout dit…"

"Elle ne m'a pas tout dit à quel sujet ?"

Giles émit un toussotement nerveux. Il était conscient qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, et savait également que c'était un sujet qu'il devrait aborder tôt ou tard, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur le bord de la table, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

"La nuit où, où tu… où Angel… Cette nuit-là, quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai trouvé… il y avait de la musique, des roses, du champagne… Après la discussion que nous avions eue plus tôt, je me suis dit que… enfin j'ai pensé… je pensais que c'était toi…"

"Rupert, je ne suis pas venue chez toi…"

"Il t'a amenée ici. Angel, après t'avoir… Je suis monté à l'étage et tu étais là, étendue sur mon lit et…"

La voix de Giles se brisa à l'évocation de se souvenir douloureux. Elle avait beau se trouver là, assise à quelques centimètres de lui, il eut l'impression que la détresse qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant son corps sans vie le submergeait à nouveau. La sorcellerie pouvait peut-être ramener les morts de l'au-delà, mais il lui faudrait bien plus que quelques tours de passe-passe pour effacer de sa mémoire l'image de ses yeux vides tournés vers lui.

"Je suis là, Rupert", murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa délicatement une main sur son bras et força un sourire. On lui avait toujours enseigné qu'Angelus était un monstre, un animal dépourvu du plus élémentaire des sentiments humains. Ils avaient tous tort. Aucun animal ne saurait faire preuve d'une telle cruauté. Pendant quelques secondes, Giles n'osa la regarder puis leva finalement les yeux vers elle.

"Je, je m'en suis tellement voulu", reprit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Si je ne m'étais pas montré aussi… buté tout, tout aurait pu être différent… J'avais besoin de toi, je, je t'aimais plus que tout… Je ne l'ai compris que lorsqu'il était trop tard…"

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Jusque là, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle leva vers lui un regard soutenu, désireuse de savoir une fois pour toute ce qu'il restait des sentiments qu'il avait, autrefois, éprouvé à son égard.

"Et maintenant ?"

Giles la regarda sans comprendre.

"Rupert, si… si tu me disais que tu ne veux plus de moi ici, que trop de temps a passé, je… je crois que je comprendrais… J'ai juste besoin de savoir, je…"

"Reste", murmura-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase.

Un sourire illumina les traits de la jeune femme. Un mot, un seul. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Sans ajouter une parole, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis trois ans, elle se sentait bien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne s'écarte légèrement d'elle.

"Je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer un peu", suggéra-t-il. "Je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital demain à la première heure…"

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée."

Avec un sourire, elle se rapprocha de lui et il ne chercha pas à la repousser lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau.

"Jenny, tu, tu as subi un choc, ce, ce n'est pas… raisonnable…" bafouilla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, quelques secondes plus tard.

"Depuis quand suis-je raisonnable ?"

Les joues de Giles prirent une légère teinte rosée et la jeune femme ne parvint à retenir un éclat de rire. Certes, les événements survenus au cours des trois dernières années l'avaient changé. Mais, dans le fond, il était resté le Giles qu'elle avait connu, si réservé, si attentionné… Si attendrissant.

"Qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de, de drôle ?"

"Rien", répondit-elle. "J'étais juste en train de… je pensais à la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés… J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité… Qui aurait pu prédire, à l'époque, que nous serions là aujourd'hui ?"

Giles ne put réprimer un sourire à l'évocation de leur première rencontre. Peu après avoir été engagée comme professeur d'informatique au lycée de Sunnydale, elle avait été chargée de scanner et répertorier les livres récemment arrivés à la bibliothèque. Leur collaboration forcée avait été la source de nombreuses disputes, parfois très animées, opposant les nouvelles technologies aux vieux livres que Giles défendait avec ferveur.

"Je me souviens avoir pensé que tu étais la personne la plus… bizarre que j'avais jamais rencontrée…" admit-il. "Tu es arrivée avec tout ton… matériel, tu as laissé le plus parfait chaos derrière toi…"

"Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen d'attirer ton attention."

"Oh, et bien tu, tu y es parfaitement parvenue, enfin, je veux dire…"

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Rupert."

Ils échangèrent un regard puis, sans rien ajouter, il passa un bras autour des ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Quelques minutes plus, tard, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, il constata qu'elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire serein flottant sur son visage. 

_à suivre..._


	10. Epilogue

Trois Ans...  
_par Aline  
_  
---------------------

Avril 2001

Un souffle de vent souleva avec légèreté la neige qui s'attardait en bordure du chemin. Réprimant un frisson, elle resserra son manteau sur sa poitrine. Se retrouver à nouveau ici, si peu de temps après sa fuite, lui procurait un étrange sentiment. Tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le petit cimetière, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Giles. Sa présence à ses côtés rendait les choses tellement plus faciles… Elle savait que seule, elle n'aurait pas été capable de revenir. Pas aussi tôt, du moins.

"Je crois que c'est par là", souffla-t-elle.

Elle désigna du doigt une petite allée qui partait en direction des bois. Les tombes se faisaient plus rares de ce côté-ci du cimetière, mais elle savait que Rayna aurait souhaité reposer aussi près que possible de cette forêt où elle avait toujours vécu et qui lui avait finalement repris la vie. Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres avant que la jeune femme ne s'immobilise. Elle baissa lentement les yeux vers la pierre blanche sur laquelle était gravé le nom de sa grand-mère. La terre qui se trouvait à ses pieds avait été fraîchement retournée et Jenny en déduisit qu'il avait sûrement fallut plusieurs semaines avant qu'on ne retrouve le corps de Rayna. Elle n'avait pas pu tirer grand-chose des habitants du village, encore sous le choc de la mort de la vieille femme et de l'arrestation de leur chef. Elle avait toutefois compris que celui-ci avait été incarcéré dès son arrivée dans son pays et qu'il était peu vraisemblable qu'il ressorte un jour de prison. Il n'avait jamais cherché à nier ce qui lui était reproché, ce qui ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Sans doute se considérait-il aujourd'hui comme une sorte de martyr, sacrifié au nom d'une quelconque noble cause.

Jenny eut un petit rire amer, se laissa tomber à genoux face à la pierre tombale et déposa sur le sol les fleurs qu'elle avait apportées, des lys blancs, symboles de pureté. Giles demeura derrière elle, légèrement en retrait.

"Tout est terminé", murmura-t-elle en Roumain. "Tu m'as sauvée, je suis libre à présent, et Kralis et en prison… Mais tu le sais sans doute, n'est-ce pas ?"

Une larme glissa lentement sur la joue de la jeune femme et elle dut réprimer un sanglot.

"J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de te dire merci, de te dire au revoir… Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi, je te demande pardon…"

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir dire beaucoup plus, être capable d'exprimer toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de sa grand-mère. Sans elle, sans son courage et son amitié, jamais elle ne serait parvenue à regagner sa liberté. Elle frissonna en réalisant que, à l'heure qu'il était, elle serait probablement mariée à son tortionnaire. Étouffant un soupir, elle effleura la pierre tombale du bout des doigts.

"Il est ici, il a tenu à m'accompagner… Je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas connu, tu aurais compris pourquoi je…"

Un craquement l'interrompit et la jeune femme releva brusquement la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, à la lisière des bois, un loup se tenait immobile et semblait l'observer. Giles eut un mouvement de recul, mais Jenny ne fit pas un geste. Selon une vieille croyance Romani, il arrivait que l'âme d'un défunt s'échappât de son corps pour revenir se venger de ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir ou avait causé sa mort. Cet esprit adoptait parfois l'apparence d'un loup. Jenny savait que les membres de sa tribu auraient été terrifié à cette vision, considérée comme un puissant signe de malheur et un vague sourire flotta sur son visage. Comme Rayna le lui avait maintes fois reproché, elle avait vécu bien trop longtemps hors de son pays pour se laisser effrayer par une vieille superstition tsigane. Elle tendit une main dans la direction de l'animal qui hésita un instant avant de s'approcher d'une démarche souple et majestueuse. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle et Jenny n'aurait eu qu'à allonger le bras pour le toucher. Elle n'en fit toutefois rien. Dans un silence presque cérémonieux, elle inclina légèrement la tête et le loup sembla la dévisager avec intérêt pendant un court instant avant de l'imiter. Après quelques secondes, l'animal se redressa gracieusement et fit demi-tour. Il se retourna une dernière fois au moment où il atteignait la lisière des bois puis s'enfonça dans la forêt. Jenny demeura immobile, agenouillée sur le sol humide pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relever lentement. Giles s'était rapproché et elle sourit en croisant son regard.

"Rentrons", murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

– FIN –


End file.
